Grab Her!
by navitor3
Summary: Zoro and Nami are surprised to find out Franky and Robin are in a relationship and wonder if they had ever seen any signs of anything going on. ZoNa with Frobin on the side. And some jealous Sanji thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece.**

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting any new stories with how behind I am with my other stuff but this is actually a one-shot. A long one. So even though it's divided in chapters just remember it's a one-shot and not really building to a dramatic ending. There'll be jumping between the present and the past. From before the time skip to the present. Just to show four different occasions that Zoro and Nami didn't notice the frobin cuteness. :)**

OOO

On the lawn-deck of the sunny. "I don't know what your problem is, nosebleed," Zoro said to Sanji as they stood by the railing. "You're really bad with women."

"Marimo, you better watch your mouth, you shitty bastard!" the cook hissed, defensively.

"No, I take that back," Zoro continued. "Your problem is that you're too weak. You always have this big mouth around the guys on the ship, but the women manage to knock you out by just showing up. You're really weird, dartboard." The swordsman rested his elbow on the railing, his eye on the navigator, where she sat by the foremast.

Jealously, Sanji followed his glance. "Fine, you cocky bastard, you got Nami-san. I still don't know why the hell she's with you but, what do you...suggest?" he asked with a cringe. Sanji had somehow found himself listening to Zoro for relationship advice. The swordsman, now, supposedly, knowing something about the topic as he and the navigator had been together for two years and two months, even though they had spent the two years apart, thanks to what had happened at Sabaody. So, technically, they were only a couple for two months. But winning the navigator's heart was considered to be a big achievement in the jealous cook's eyes.

"I suggest...you go after Robin," Zoro simply answered, indicating the raven-haired woman sitting next to Nami.

Sanji gasped with wonder as he pictured chasing a happy and giggling Robin across a green field of beautiful flowers. "What would I have to do?" he asked, his heart eye throbbing, his tongue dangling from his mouth, like a dog.

Zoro noticed and punched him on the head like Nami would when he'd loose control of his senses. "Snap out of it, nosebleed,"

Sanji snapped out of his stupor and his shoulders slumped, his whole demeanour suddenly showing despair and hopelessness. "It'll never work, it never does," he whined.

"Yeah, it never worked on Nami, but that's cause she wanted more and I was around and she saw what a real man was," the very arrogant Zoro said.

"Ugh." Sanji glared at his confident green head. "You wish, you lousy swordsman."

"But you stand a better chance with Robin," Zoro said more seriously, ignoring Sanji's insult.

"Why?" Sanji asked with a side glance and Zoro shrugged.

"She puts up with you. I think, she likes your attention. I don't know why the hell she does."

Sanji's eyes widened and he seemed to have hope again. "But how would I go after her?" he asked.

"Well, there's your way and then there's my way," Zoro said. "Your way would be to run after her and offer her things and throw yourself at her feet and make a complete idiot of yourself – " he announced.

Sanji gave him a threatening look and balled his fists, "I'm not an idiot when I'm taking care of a lady, you dumb moss-head!" he hissed, but then, he relented. "What would your way be?" he asked with a grimace.

"Grab her," Zoro suggested.

"That's it?! That's your advice?! Are you out of your stupid mind, you caveman?! I can't grab Robin-chan!" he exclaimed. "Robin-chan is a beautiful, gentle being who deserves to walk on a sea of rose petals, every day of her glorious existence," Sanji said adoringly.

"Gah, grab her," Zoro scoffed. "If you keep throwing crappy rose petals at her feet then she'll just trample right over you and end up with someone else. I'll show you how it's done." Zoro pushed himself off the railing and Sanji watched the swordsman cross the lawn.

In the corner of her eye, Nami noticed Zoro coming over. She had seen the way he and Sanji had been watching her and Robin and had wondered what on earth that was about. "See this part here, Nami-san." Robin caught her attention again and Nami looked to where she was pointing in a magazine but suddenly, Nami found herself enveloped by Zoro's body. She turned her head from the book and the side of Zoro's face appeared in front of hers, his familiar scent and the warmth of his neck took over her senses before as she felt her body lifted up and cradled in his arms. She leaned into his exposed chest and wrapped her arms around his neck with surprise. Zoro turned away from the mast and dropped her to her feet, rather roughly, leaving Nami standing, stunned. Then he grabbed her by the arms and kissed her feverishly. Without any questions or protests, the surprised navigator joined in in the kiss, her hands touching his chest.

Robin smiled with amusement and back by the railing, Sanji bit on his flaming cigarette, waiting for the torturous performance to come to an end. Zoro abruptly stopped the sensual kiss then he took Nami's hand and lead her to the aquarium. The dizzy navigator, not protesting. Zoro made eye-contact with Sanji and nodded his head in Robin's direction.

The cook zoned in on Robin, who by now, had returned to her magazine. But the raven head was very aware that something was going on. And could tell the cook was hovering, awkwardly. Sanji straightened his tie and jacket and wanted to step forward, but then turned to the railing, removed his cigarette and threw it overboard. He ran his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath and walked over to Robin.

OOO

"Jeez, what's with the tiptoeing, can't he do it faster?" Zoro said, spying through the porthole in the aquarium.

"Uh, Zoro, are you sure you should be handing out relationship advice?" Nami asked, also spying.

Zoro gave her a dangerous glare. "What's that supposed to mean, I got you, didn't I?"

"Don't think you're suddenly this romance expert just cause I _chose _to give you a chance," Nami said.

"Romance had nothing to do with it, woman. You had no choice. You couldn't resist me," he announced.

"Well, you wore me down cause we happened to be living on the same ship. Who knows what I could have found on land."

Zoro groaned. "Shut up," he said.

"Oi," a voice suddenly said behind them.

They looked over their shoulders to find Franky standing behind them. "Franky, how did you get here so quietly?" Nami asked.

The shipwright smirked. "Maybe you guys didn't notice 'cause you're too busy spying. What's up?" he asked, entertained with their antics.

Nami huffed. "Not much. Zoro thinks he's a relationship expert," she said, unimpressed.

"I never said that, woman," he growled. "I'm just sick of that cook always having too much time on his hands and running after you! It's been three weeks we've been back together and it's been non-stop drinks and dumb nosebleeds."

"So, bro, how you solving it?" Franky asked, interested.

"He's rubbing Sanji-kun off on to Robin," Nami offered with a sigh as she and Zoro spied again.

"What?" Franky said.

OOO

On the lawn-deck, Sanji finally reached Robin. "Robin-chan," he muttered, his voice weak with exaggerated breathing. Sanji could feel himself getting light-headed.

"Yes, Sanji-san?" she responded, sweetly.

"Robin-chan,...forgive me." Instantly, Sanji bent down and with the swiftest moves, lifted Robin up into his arms.

"Sanji – ," she gasped, her magazine falling to the grass as her hand dangled at her side, but her words got cut off as Sanji just as swiftly laid his lips on hers, ensuring his kiss was soft and gentle – as romantic and dreamy and sensual as he could possibly make it. Robin's lids fell closed and Sanji felt himself drifting in space as he felt her softness against him. Her female body, pressed against him, but not too tightly.

OOO

"About damn time," Zoro muttered.

"Not bad, Sanji-kun," Nami said with obvious admiration, earning herself a frown from Zoro.

"Oi, out of the way," Franky ordered, physically pushing Zoro aside and he peeped through the porthole, himself. Franky's top lip lifted into a visual growl. His breathing turned into hissing. Nami and Zoro stared at the shipwright, never having seen him _that _livid.

"What's wrong, Franky?" Nami asked. Zoro only glanced, quietly.

"Swordsman, this was your idea?" Franky asked in a dangerous tone.

"Hmph." Zoro nodded. "I would have been more aggressive. Ero-cook is so fluffy, but at least he got it done."

Unlike the oblivious Zoro, Nami sensed danger coming.

"What makes you think you can just have Robin grabbed like that?" the cyborg demanded, his tone turning into a soft growl.

"Oi, what's it to you, Franky?" said an irritated Zoro. Behind Franky, Nami cringed.

"What's it to me?" Franky asked, his voice going more quiet now. "Robin's my lady. We have a thing going that you lot don't seem to know anything about."

Zoro's good eye widened with surprise. Finally understanding exactly what rage was boiling inside of the cyborg and knowing he had made a very big mistake. "Oi, but Franky,...it's not that serious. It's just ero-cook. So he's getting in one kiss. So what?" he droned, able to make light of the situation as the girl in question wasn't Nami but Robin. With a sigh, the navigator slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Just ero-cook?!" Franky repeated. "Swordsman, I don't think you'd be standing here, right now, if that was Nami out there being felt up by swirly! You better get Robin out of his grubby hands, right now!" Franky growled. Zoro hesitated for a moment before he slipped out the door, not too fast as to keep his pride in tact. Franky watched from the doorway as Zoro headed Sanji and Robin's way, the two still caught up in their lingering kiss.

"Oi, cook," Zoro called, in a low, scraping voice, walking faster now.

Sanji looked up in a daze, his heart eye showing and Zoro grimaced. "Put her down if you don't want trouble," Zoro warned, glancing over his shoulder.

Sanji's heart eye vanished and he glanced at Robin but the raven head was focused on Franky, where he stood in the doorway. An amused smile showed on her lips. Franky didn't like the teasing look and Nami heard a groan rumble in his throat.. "Really, Franky? You and Robin?" she asked, with no response from the angry shipwright.

"Put her down," Zoro insisted and stopped close to Sanji and Robin, glancing over his shoulder again.

"Go away, marimo," Sanji said but realised something wasn't right.

"Dartboard, you're messing with stuff you don't know about." Zoro nodded his head in Franky's direction.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"Um, Sanji-san, Franky and I..." Robin started but trailed off as no more words were needed.

Sanji stared at her face with shock before turning his glance to an obviously fuming cyborg. "Robin-chan, no," he whispered with pain. The cook couldn't fathom that the only single female left on the ship was also taken and by whom he saw as just another, if not more, unworthy male.

"Put her down, swirly!" Franky demanded with impatience.

Sanji gently lowered Robin onto her feet. Then turned to the fuming shipwright. "Oi, Franky, Robin-chan doesn't need a metallic shithead telling her who she can and can't be held by!"

Zoro looked at the cook with disbelief. "You dorky cook, don't go starting a fight," he growled.

"Stay out of this, marimo, you don't wanna get in my way too," Sanji warned.

"Hey, I'm involved here too. He already blames me for the whole thing!" Zoro pushed.

"Why do shitty bastards like you get beautiful gems like Robin-chan and Nami-san?" the cook asked.

"What was that, swirly?" Franky asked, storming down on the cook. Robin backed away with a sigh but Nami moved closer, shaking her head.

"Zoro," she said. The swordsman looked her way and she showed him to come to her to get him away from a potentially explosive situation but just then..

"Shitty bastards!" Sanji yelled and leaped into the air. One swiping kick flew passed Franky and Zoro's faces as they were quick enough to avoid it. Then Zoro unsheathed his swords and Nami groaned.

Franky lifted his left arm. "Swirly, you want a fight, I'll give you one but I'm not damaging sunny," he said.

A livid Sanji leaped at Zoro who blocked his forceful kick with two swords. "Dammit, you idiot!" he growled. Then Sanji went at Franky's legs but the cyborg grabbed the cooks leg in his large hand and with one swing threw Sanji to the ground.

The dishevelled cook glared up at the shipwright. "Bastard!" he hissed as he sat up and with a swift spin of his body and legs, Sanji swept his legs against Franky's, this time hitting the target, causing Franky to loose his footing and he landed on his back with an audible thud. Franky made it to his feet again and was ready for a fight. He balled his large hands into fists, preparing to pummel Sanji as the cook went at Zoro again, throwing kicks, blindly, and Zoro blocking, trying not to make the situation more volatile but soon his own hostility towards being attacked took over and he started swiping back just as fiercely. Muffled thuds against shiny black shoes happened and large metallic hands aimed for a blonde head, missing each time as Sanji managed to hold both Zoro and Franky back. But suddenly, Franky's own blue head got struck, instead, as Nami leaped in the air and gave him one firm whack with her clima-tact. With amusement, Robin threw a hand over her surprised mouth. Nami dropped her clima-tact to the grass and angrily headed for the still fighting pair.

"You idiots, stop fighting!" she demanded but the fighting continued. The swordsman and the cook caught up in their usual rivalry. Then only stars were visible to the swordsman and the cook as Nami's determined fists aimed accordingly and met with their stubborn skulls. For a moment they lost all coherence and landed on the grass in two limp heaps. Nami put her angry fists on her hips. "Honestly, you are a bunch of jealous, immature morons!" she scolded.

"Hey, I wasn't jealous!" Zoro threw back.

"Yeah, baka, the immaturity was all you!" she yelled. "Now get up." Nami grabbed his sash and pulled, impatiently, as Zoro used his sword wielding hands to help him on to his feet.

Franky was still lying down, resting on his elbow and Robin, teasingly, shook her head at him before moving over to Sanji. She sprouted hands to lift the dazed cook into a sitting position. "Robin-chan," he said as she crouched by his side. She smiled into his face. "I'm sorry, Sanji-san, I didn't know it was a secret. I'm almost sorry I'm taken," she said. "You are a wonderful kisser, Sanji-san."

Sanji inhaled deeply, a boyish smile forming on his lips even through his sadness, and he blushed under her gaze. The sadness over her being claimed already being pushed aside by her flattering words. "Oh Robin-chwaan, am I really a wonderful kisser?!" he cheered for all to hear before he leaped on to his feet to twirl around, holding his hands under his chin. "I'm a wonderful kisser, I'm a wonderful kisser," he cheered, over and over.

Zoro grimaced as Nami dragged him away. "Think twice before you try and play match-maker again, baka," she muttered with a sigh.

"Oi, how was I supposed to know. They should have just told everyone."

"Oh come on, Zoro," she said, stopping. "You know they had to leave room for figuring things out first and of course for some sneaking around," she said with a cheeky smile and Zoro smirked back, knowing exactly what she was referring to what with their month long sneaking around before exposing their own relationship to the rest of the crew and a very livid cook. "I wonder when it began," Nami added as Franky went to Robin's side and Sanji, who was now known as a 'wonderful kisser', happily flew up to the galley to make some drinks.

"Hmph," Zoro agreed.

"Maybe they only got together after we reunited," Nami said.

"Yeah, then it's just three weeks we didn't notice anything," Zoro said.

**(TWO YEARS AND TWO MONTHS, EARLIER:)**

One night, on the lawn-deck of the sunny. "Swordsman-san, if you want her, then you should just take her," Robin said to Zoro.

"What?" the swordsman responded with complete horror.

Robin smiled and looked up at Nami where she stood on the upper-deck. "Navigator-san wouldn't be too unhappy if you just...grabbed her," she said, having noticed the swordsman staring at the navigator from where he stood by the railing.

Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing. For some reason the gloomy woman had suddenly come over and talked to him where he had stood by the railing, in the dark, just minding his own business and before he knew what was happening, he was getting romance advice from someone he would never confide anything to. "What are you talking about, woman?" he growled.

"Oh come now, swordsman-san. I know your are attracted to navigator-san. You were just staring at her now."

Zoro flinched, not having known he'd been watched. He had always been good at keeping his eyes off Nami but then, day by day, his offence at being attracted to her had waned, somewhat, as his attraction grew to uncontrollable levels and he couldn't keep himself from looking at her, watching her, wondering about her. Wanting her.

"You can't tell me you've never imagined just grabbing her and kissing her. Making her see you in a different way," Robin continued. "I do believe you would want her to fall into your strong arms. To succumb to your manly ways."

Zoro didn't know what to say. The woman was throwing all these ideas at him that he had secretly fantasised over a thousand times in the dark bowels of his mind but would never act out. Never! That would mean he would have to give up his pride and show the domineering witch he wanted her. Something he would never do. Never! And besides, he didn't bother with crappy romance. So why would he waste his time on it and with the resident witch of all people. "I'll never go after her! Never!" he ranted.

Robin chuckled. "Never is a very, very long time, swordsman-san." she said. "Especially when you're around her, each and every single day, for as long as you'll be part of this crew. And who knows what could happen. That kind of unsatisfied longing can only cause you unending suffering. Especially if navigator-san were to end up in someone-else's arms, instead." Robin saw Zoro's eyes shoot up to the upper-deck. "It would be too late then," the raven head added. "We meet many men on our journey. Strong-willed men, handsome men. Powerful men. And navigator-san is very smart as well as beautiful. There are so many opportunities. But she could just as easily fall for someone who's very close to her. Someone like...cook-san, for instance?" she said, enjoying using the cook as bait.

"She'd never bother with ero-cook!" Zoro growled, rather defensively.

"If you say so, but what if cook-san finally won her over? He cares for navigator-san and makes it clear to her, every chance he gets. He does try, doesn't he?"

Slowly, Zoro's mouth fell open. An unhappy frown embedded on his brow. Sanji had always been a threat but Zoro had never seen signs of Nami being interested in the cook's constant attention. She always seemed only interested in using him. Suddenly that 'never' bothered the swordsman with Robin laying the future out that way, making it sound like a place of torture. A dry, never-ending desert he'd have to walk, his body filled with an unbearable suffering because that one oasis would remain a mirage and never be in his reach to ease his suffering, to quench his thirst as it would be too busy sheltering some other man or a stupid, curly-browed fool. Maybe lots of other oasis's would show up but not the one that could save him. Not the one he needed – craved. Zoro groaned as he felt the suffering touching his insides, his mouth going dry with dread. If Nami ended up with someone else, he could see a cold, grey wall building up between him and the navigator that he would never be able to break down. A little grey wall of stubbornness already existed between them. But one that could easily be climbed over. If he stopped being stubborn, that is. Zoro felt himself going crazy with all the strange images popping up in his head – barren deserts and grey walls. "Look, why the hell are you telling me this?" he demanded.

"She likes you, swordsman-san," Robin happily informed him.

"No she doesn't," he scoffed. "she hates me."

Robin chuckled. "That's what you think. That might be what she wants you to think. That might even be what she thinks."

Zoro's breathing turned shallow, his eyes focused on Robin's eyes, wanting her to say more about how Nami liked him. "You're talking nonsense," he said. Robin only shook her head. "Why the hell would she – ?" he started saying but then Nami appeared by the railing again.

Robin followed his glance."There she is, swordsman-san, she's waiting...for you. She wants only you, not cook-san. Not yet, at least. Don't waste time. Stubborn pride will get you nowhere. Just do it."

"Will you cut it out," Zoro said.

"She's already yours, swordsman-san, but you just don't know it. All you have to do is snatch her up," said Robin, making it sound so easy and then she threw the cook in again for good measure. "And cook-san is safely tucked away in bed," she said. "unaware of what is happening. Helpless to stop you." Like someone being given an order by his superior, Zoro faced Nami, the target. Could he climb over that wall and claim her? Did she really feel the same way he did?

"Are you sure she wants...?" he still asked but trailed off. "Gah, what does it matter? I don't care about such things," Zoro scoffed and turned his back on Robin, gripping the railing with both hands.

"But you do when it comes to navigator-san," Robin said, narrowing her eyes. Zoro didn't respond or look her way. "I wonder," she went on. "I don't think navigator-san is up there just to look at the sky. Maybe she's stealing glances at you, just like you are at her. Wouldn't that be nice, swordsman-san?" With that, Robin backed off and patiently strolled over to the other end of the deck. Zoro was determined not to look at Nami, to find out, and through a few panting breaths, he didn't. But then...he did.

He looked up and Nami swiftly looked to her right, suddenly removing her eyes from where they had been plastered – on him!

The frown on Zoro's brow lifted when that happened and he watched with surprise, as Nami, hastily, disappeared from view. Then he glanced at Robin. The raven head, who was also watching, turned away, as if giving him privacy. Zoro didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the ever brave swordsman was considering doing the most scariest thing in the world – show the navigator he wanted her. But he didn't just want her, he sort of liked her too. Not her thieving, lying side. That flaws, he had accepted, would never be fixed – but her domineering side, her bossiness, her ego actually appealed to the swordsman. He wasn't proud of it. He detested her. Yes he did! But at the same time he was attracted to her, drawn to her. Her intelligence, her determination, her cheeky attitude,...her beauty. He wanted to dominate her too. To have her want him too. To have her see him as more than just an idiot and a lazy moron. And now the gloomy woman was telling him it was possible. That showing Nami how he felt about her might not be the worst thing he could put himself through. But how could he get himself to just do that! His pride was at stake! He couldn't jeopardise that, but he wanted her to be with him and not with some flake out there and most definitely not with the perverted cook.

Then, as if to make him stop thinking and to force him into action, Nami appeared in the galley doorway, on her way to the stairs. Robin snuck a glance over her shoulder and saw the swordsman had his eyes on the navigator. Zoro gripped the railing, hard, his heart racing, his mouth going dry, and then..."Dammit," he cursed and he let go.

Zoro left his swords standing by the railing and with only his hands at his sides, he crossed the lawn, only Nami in his view. Robin found herself letting out a surprised gasp when he walked off with wide, hurried strides, taking the stairs, two steps at a time, to get to Nami. The navigator looked over and saw him coming and before she knew what was happening, he was blocking her way. "Out of the way, _Zoro_," she said, rather aggressively as his clothed chest, caught her eye, while she tried to pass him to get to the stairs. Making her feel dizzy as she could clearly make out the bulges of his pecks, which were too close for comfort.

Zoro's breathing was heavy but not because of his rush up the stairs. 'Just do it. Just grab her,' he told himself. 'You can handle her! If anyone can, you can!' Then he reached down and grabbed her wrist before turning and pulling her with him as he headed for the back of the galley.

"_Zoro_," she gasped, not able to resist the force at which he lead her with. "Zoro, let go," she protested. "What are you doing?"

On the lawn deck, Robin chuckled to herself, completely fascinated by Nami being lead off by Zoro. She hadn't expected it to work out so well – to get the stubborn swordsman and navigator together. But Zoro had, surprisingly, been very forth-coming to her manipulations. It was perfect timing as well, as most of the crew had already settled down for the night. Especially one cook who wouldn't get in the way. Robin was very pleased with herself.

To Be Continued...

OOO

**A/N: Wow, so nice to put up a short chapter again, lol. I've forgotten what that was like. This one-shot reminds me of some of my other stories. Anyway, even though this story involves a few glimpses at Franky and Robin's relationship, it's really all about Zoro and Nami, of course. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters.**

**A/N: Just another reminder that this whole story is a one-shot. :)**

OOO

When they reached the back of the galley, Zoro pushed Nami against the wall, rather roughly. He wasn't intentionally being violent with the navigator but the swordsman handled her the only way he knew how – with force. "You bastard!" Nami hissed with shock and fury, wanting to go at him but Zoro had his hand on her chest and pushed her again. Nami's back hit the wall and again she tried to get away. But again, Zoro pushed her against the wall. This time Nami stayed to gather her bearings. What was happening?! Why was he suddenly so angry and attacking her. Did he see her staring at him and come to tell her to cut it out?! That would be humiliating!

Her breathing was just as heavy as his had been even though Zoro's had gone quiet now. The swordsman facing the moment as if he was facing an opponent. Just not with his swords but his bare hands. He stared at her with an intense frown. Nami gave it one more go but as expected, Zoro pushed her again. Nami slapped his retreating hand away. "Stop that, you idiot," she protested. "What's going on with you?!"

Zoro didn't answer. Only continued to frown at her body. 'What now?' he thought. He put his hand over her collarbone to keep her against the wall. He didn't know what to do next. Whether to touch her, how to touch her. How to handle her in a soft way. How to touch her in a...sensual way. He only knew how to be rough.

Nami stared at him with utter confusion. He was looking at her body as if she was some thing he didn't know what to do with. She grabbed on to his wrist with both hands to wrench them off but also to use them as leverage as she tried to kick him but he pinned her with his other hand as well. "Zoro," she said in a demanding tone but not loud enough for anyone indoors to hear. "Stop it." He let go and she slapped his hands away again. But with the slapping, Zoro grabbed her wrists and Nami gasped, immediately trying to wrestle free. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, her voice sounding weaker than she meant it to. But Zoro's constant touching of her was taking the fight out of her, her anger waning under his unflinching strength. Her undeniable attraction to him, winning over her stubbornness.

Zoro held her fighting arms, not quite sure what he would do with them. What he wanted to do was have them still and out of the way. 'Above her head, keep them above her head,' he thought. So he pinned them above her head. And that had him and Nami face to face, bodies close, looking into each other's eyes. The navigator, his victim. The back of Nami's head hit the wall, she gave one last weak wriggle with her hips but it was useless. Her chest was heaved up, making her feel exposed and vulnerable to whatever he would do. Zoro stared into her eyes with a sombre expression and she wondered what he was thinking. 'Nami,' her name passed through his mind as he looked at her from so close. Her wasps of breath falling over his lips. Zoro couldn't keep up his self restraint anymore. Not if he wanted to do anything with her. He would have to let go and let the infuriating woman rule his desires, at least until he got somewhere with his 'mission'. As he looked into her eyes he knew he was going to kiss her. But Zoro also knew that once he made that move, he would have to keep going and for it all to end successfully, Nami would have to succumb to his touch – completely. And he didn't even have any real conformation that she felt anything, except Robin's words and Nami hastily taking her eyes off him as she had watched him from the upper-deck.

Nami waited, quietly. Her body trembling. The only sound coming from her now was her breathing. 'He looks like he's gonna kiss me,' she thought. 'He really looks like he's gonna – !' Zoro moved his face closer and with a gasp, Nami knew it was going to happen. She turned her face away, in shock, and besides, she didn't know why he was doing what he was doing.

Even though she turned away, Zoro still tried to join their lips, having made his move and not having any option but to continue to try. He needed just one kiss to find out the truth. Besides, he did want that kiss. 'Just one,' he thought. In all the months he had known her, many harsh words, directed at him, had slipped past those lips and yet, he wanted to kiss them. Zoro tried repeatedly as Nami kept turning away, his face getting closer and closer to hers as he struggled, their lips almost meeting a few times, Zoro's hunger for the kiss increasing as he fought to have it. He would have it. And he would know whether Nami felt the same about him. Finally,...he caught her lips in a kiss but barely held on before he broke it.

Zoro stared, stunned at having done it, his eyes on her very soft, freshly kissed lips. What mattered now was Nami's reaction. The kiss had been so fleeting and maybe she would have protested if there had been more time. He didn't know.

Nami was staring at his lips, her own lips parted with surprise...and need. 'Oh my – ' she tried to think, her thoughts muddled with shock but also need. Was she dreaming?

Zoro saw the desire in her eyes. 'That woman was right!' he thought. The desire was there. The same desire he felt. He kissed Nami again - with aggression - smashing his moistened lips into hers, claiming them.

Nami accepted the kiss without protest. 'More, more, more... Yes! I don't care what he thinks! I want this!' They kissed each other as if they were feeding life from one another. Each connection their lips made, causing them to go at each other more fiercely. Zoro released her hands and grabbed her waist. He roughly pulled her body against his and a passionate gasp escaped both of them as their bodies finally met, pressed together. 'Nami!' Zoro wanted to say but only thought, instead.

'Oh Zoro,' Nami thought. Something she wouldn't dare say, even if her lips were free. She moved her hands over his shoulders as they continued to feed off each other, taste each other. 'Must know what he feels like!" She ran her fingers through his hair, caressing it, dug her other fingers into his shoulder, mentally taking notes of what he felt like. 'His shoulders, so strong but soft. His hair, softer than I thought. Oh, his lips! He's kissing me!'

Zoro was finding how delicate she was and knew he had been rough with her, but to him, it was all about impatience. A hurry to satisfy, in just a few minutes, all the desire he had been forced to bundle up for months on end. And a mission he had set off on and was determined to accomplish – to win over the navigator. To make her admit she wanted him too. 'She's kissing me back. She's touching me,' he thought with satisfaction. 'Have to keep her close. I want to keep her close!' He held her tighter and Nami felt her feet, slightly, lifted off the floor by his firm embrace.

On the lawn-deck, a sneaky Robin uncrossed her arms, done with spying on the unsuspecting couple. She turned around with a sweet smile and almost bumped into Franky who was standing right behind her. "Franky," she gasped.

"Oi Nico Robin, what, may I ask, were you just up to?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Robin immediately covered his loud mouth with her real hands. "Quiet, Franky," she ordered, a frown of irritation on her face.

Under her soft touch, Franky grinned, not really interested in whatever was happening wherever on the ship but loving how his presence was unsettling the raven head. He started talking even though his words were only muffled mumbles. Robin huffed and carefully took her hands off his mouth, cautious because he might blab again. "What's got you so shook up, Nico Robin?" he asked, still maintaining the macho tone. He walked past her, looking up at the second deck.

"Stop, Franky," she ordered.

"Hmm?" He glanced over his shoulder at her. "So, tell me," he said.

Robin pursed her lips but relented. "Don't interrupt swordsman-san and navigator-san," she said.

"Oi, Oi," Franky exclaimed as he looked that way again. "So the two are finally doing something about that animal chemistry. Ow! Suuuperrrr!" Robin rolled her eyes. "You have anything to do with that, Nico Robin?" he asked, suspiciously. Robin, obstinately looked away. "Such a beautiful match-maker," Franky said, moving closer. Robin took a step back. Her eyes on him now, trying not to show her amusement. "How about you match me up too?" he asked.

A smile formed on the one corner of Robin's mouth. "Certainly," she said.

Franky moved closer again and she backed away again. "Really?" he asked.

Robin nodded. "What would you prefer? The refrigerator or the cannon?" she asked. "I know you have some things in common."

"Oi, that's harsh, Nico Robin," he said with a frown. "I'm not that cold." Robin chuckled and Franky's lips widened into a broad grin. He loved her smiles. He loved making her smile. He loved what a lady she was and how serene and graceful she was compared to his brash, perverseness. His admiration bubbled over into his tone. "How about matching me up with the most beautiful, raven-head in all of the seas," he said, his tone rich with sincerity.

Robin looked into his eyes, her body still a comfortable distance from his. She was thinking, her mind suddenly blank as his sincerity surprised her. At that moment, he seemed more of a man than any other time and less of an immature man-child. She smiled. Robin wasn't about to let herself just fall for his praises or his sudden maturity. "I don't know, Franky. I need more than just flattering words," she said.

"What else do you need?" Franky asked, really wanting to know.

"Tenderness," she answered.

"Tenderness?" Franky was a little taken aback. "I know about tenderness," he said, coming closer again. This time, Robin didn't back away. She turned her face to the side, instead. "Even a guy with a mostly metal body knows tenderness," he added, sincerely, even a little wounded. A small smile crept on to Robin's lips. She knew about how tender he could be with when he had told her that her existence was not a crime after they had met, the way he had watched over her at Enis Lobby, the way he caught her when she fell. He was loud, mostly immature and often uncontrollable – her complete opposite – but she couldn't help but be amused by their new, loud, charismatic shipwright. He had a way of getting under her skin, whether it be in a good way or bad. But, honestly, she had only said tenderness to mess with him. And obviously, it had worked. The shipwright looked like he wanted to desperately prove to her how tender he could be. Robin looked up at him.

"Have you ever been tender with me, Franky?" she teased, pretending she couldn't remember any times.

Franky frowned, "Oi, you wound me deep, Nico Robin," he protested. "You can't say I haven't made an impression on you. You don't think anything of the coke – pumped, human cyborg?"

Robin gave a vague smile. "You're too immature," she announced with a flirtatious laugh and headed for the aquarium.

Franky eyed her with admiration. "So suuuperrrr," he exclaimed again. "but maybe I can make you like that, hey Nico Robin?" he pushed, taking a few steps after her but stopping again.

Robin halted at the door. "Maybe," she said with a chuckle and disappeared into the room, leaving the door ajar.

Franky thought he'd faint right there on the grass, the archaeologists mischievous ways always driving him crazy. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

Zoro and Nami broke their never ending kiss when they heard Franky's loud exclamation. "Okay, this is over. Stop kissing me already," Nami said, trying to disentangle Zoro's arms from her waist.

"Oi, you were kissing me back," he growled, not letting go, still holding her against him.

"But you started it," she said. "Get your hands off me."

"No," Zoro said.

"What?!"

"We're not done," he declared.

"Oh you're all undisciplined now?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, struggling again.

"Yeah," he answered with earnest and Nami's eyes grew larger.

"Hey, I said – !" before she could get anywhere with her sentence, Zoro covered her demanding mouth with his lips and Nami was lost again. Zoro wasn't about to let her slip away and have them back at square one again – in denial and at each other's throats all the time. He needed to take charge and see his mission through.

'So good,...she feels so good.' he thought with burning desire, running the fingers of his one hand through her hair. His other arm, tightly wrapped around her waist.

He kissed her with even more passion than before and Nami joined in, lips, hands, arms and all. 'Yeees!'

In the aquarium, Robin picked up a book she had read earlier, before taking a break to get some air and spotting Zoro and Nami sneaking glances at each other. About to resume her reading, she was distracted by the large cyborg entering on bare feet. Robin looked up, not very surprised to see him. Franky came over to where she sat and Robin deliberately threw her long legs on to the couch, covering the spot he'd been aiming for. "Oi," Franky said. "Trying to keep me at a distance, Nico Robin?" he asked and went to sit at her boot-covered feet. Robin smiled, but not sweetly. The invitation was obvious in the curl of her lips, the humour in her blue eyes. Something Franky could only sigh and stare at. She returned to the pages of her book but Franky was thinking hard of what to say next. She was waiting and he had to impress. His eyes drifted to her boot-covered feet. "I like your boots," he blurted out and Robin's glance shot up to him. "It looks really good on you," he admitted.

"Hmm," she responded and looked down again.

Franky gulped. He started out more confident than he felt at that moment. The dark-haired beauty had a way of stripping him bare with her challenging silence and not exactly in a good way. But he did like her boots. He liked everything he had ever seen her in. To the shipwright, she was a beauty like no other and he liked taking care of her, impressing her – not that he had ever had much luck with that last one. Franky noticed she didn't have anything to rest her back against and was leaning against the back of the couch with her arm. With a smirk, he stood up. Robin kept her eyes on her book but wondered what he was going to do next. The shipwright sank into the spot behind her. "You can lean back, Nico Robin," he said. "Don't worry, I won't think anything of it." He folded his large arms over his broad chest and waited to have her accept his 'tenderness'.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked, playfully.

"Cause I may be a pervert, Robin, but I know how to treat a lady," he said. "Maybe not the way swirly does, but who needs all that,...right?" he asked.

"Maybe," Robin said and her back pushed against his arm, her soft hair brushing over its bare skin. Franky sat, almost shy as the raven-haired beauty accepted his tenderness, as well as his closeness.

Behind the galley. "Zoro," Nami mumbled against the swordsman's lips, finally making room between them as she came to her senses and pushed against his heavy chest with her hands. 'Gotta get him away. This is embarrassing!' she managed to think.

Zoro relented, his droopy eyes focused on her face. "What?" he demanded, removing one arm from her body and plastering his palm against the wall, for support, as he felt a little drunk. Zoro was learning how drawn he really was to the navigator. He couldn't get enough!

"That's enough now!" she insisted, not happy with her lack of control and her hot, blushing cheeks. She tried to keep up her supposed repulsion when she had to do anything that involved him. Zoro continued to tower over her, his freshly kissed lips close to hers, his intruding eyes glaring into hers so Nami fled the little space between him and the wall. Relieved that he let her. Her legs were a little unsteady, her head dizzy. 'Wow! The moron's a good kisser,' she thought. Nami somehow, didn't know what day it was anymore or where she had been headed when he had grabbed her so roughly. All she knew was, she had been treated to the best make-out session, ever, in her life. And it definitely topped any secret dreams she had ever had of who she considered, a green-haired idiot.

"Oi, where you going?" Zoro demanded.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Nami threw back. "You don't own me."

"I didn't say I own you but we're not done yet."

"Excuse me?" she asked. "We're done if I say we're done." The navigator needed to get her bearings and regain her authority again. So naturally, she threw some attitude out there to get the suddenly ravenous swordsman to back off. Zoro stormed down on her and grabbed the railing, trapping Nami between his arms.

Nami gasped with shock but also with a hell of a lot of excitement as he breathed over her. "We're not done," Zoro growled in a lowered voice, squeezing the railing with his hands. His desires had been brought to the surface, his unsatisfied hunger not close to being fed. 'I have to have her.' The thought pounding at his brain, urging him on. And he knew Nami wanted him too but at that moment, her stubbornness matched his to a fault. Nami couldn't believe what was happening. Zoro kissed her! He touched her! And he wanted more! Why?! What was happening! It was like a dream coming true, only one of many secret fantasies she had ever had about Zoro wanting her, Zoro coming after her. Things she would never dare let anyone know she desired, especially him. And there it was, happening! Did he want her? It really looked like it. Could it be? But she couldn't trust it. And even if it was true, she couldn't just fall into his arms. She had to put up some sort of a fight. Her pride was at stake! If showing him her true feelings was such an easy thing then she would have done it a long time ago but Zoro was, in a way, not quite worthy in her eyes.

Why would she want to be with a rude, lazy, back-talking moron? But she knew she did. She knew she wanted him and that she liked him. She liked the moron. She liked his resistance, his willingness to try and take her on, especially when she came out the victor. Maybe not all the time but there was something about the way he denied her authority and didn't blindly follow her that made her feel closer to him. The way he openly defied her as if he was pointing out her supposed flaws and trying to make her change for the better. She doubted that was what he was doing, but that was what it felt like, anyway. And thinking that Zoro might actually invest some time into caring about her, didn't hurt one bit. Yes, she liked him and how could she not when he was so strong and proud. She secretly admired that in him. Whereas lying and stealing came easy to her, Zoro was, in his own way, upright and honourable. She liked that every ounce of physical strength he possessed was his own and not stemmed off some devil-fruit power. Everything he was, he had strived for. Worked towards. And that strength had been used to protect her, to save her life. Something that made her feel just that more giddy as he looked into her eyes. The strong Zoro, wanting her to want him. But whatever effects he had on her didn't matter at that moment! She couldn't just let him have her! "Zoro, if you don't want a swift kick in the nuts then you'll back off, right now!" she hissed.

"_Try it_," he growled, into her face, ready to take her on.

Excitement flooded her insides. Nami, swiftly, threw her arms around his neck and drove her lips into his. Gasps of breath escaping her lips as she moved them over his. The navigator hung on to him, grabbing the chance she had wanted for so long but had been too stubborn to go after before. 'The moron tastes so good!' she thought with pleasure running through her body.

Zoro's eyes had widened with surprise but he spread his palms over her back as if he would never have that chance again, which was very likely with the way they could always deny what they really wanted. His one hand dug into her short hair and his other arm went around her back. But then, Nami pulled away, grabbed his shoulders and swiftly knee-butted him. A searing pain hit him in the groin. Rushed air escaped his lips. 'What the he – !' Zoro helplessly released her as he bent over.

With a huff, Nami bent over to meet his face. "I warned you," she said and hurried away, triumphantly, but before she could flee, Zoro grabbed her wrist. "Let go, _Zoro_!" she demanded with surprise. Why wasn't he giving up?!

"I said...we're not...done yet," he groaned, his voice thick with pain and some anger now as his other hand rested on his thigh. Zoro knew he only had himself to blame and that his struggle with the cunning navigator was far from over. Nami battled his grip with her free hand but his steel hold on her wrist was overpowering. She had hurt him, painfully so, but still he wouldn't back off. Zoro surprised her again as he slowly straightened up, while still holding on to her. Like an old man his stance was weak but his eyes, strongly focused on her.

"Oh you stubborn idiot," she hissed as he rose, but inside she was screaming. 'He's not letting go!' Nami had wounded quite a few men that way in her thieving days but none of them had withstood it as well as Zoro. Usually, they ended up curled up on the floor, or worse, threw up.

"I'm not...stopping," he said, barely able to stand upright again and having no idea what he was doing to Nami as he still came after her. It was just more proof for the navigator why he was the one she wanted – his irresistible willpower.

"Then I'll give you another swift treatment if you don't!" Nami still threatened, determined to match his stubborn will.

Zoro limped to her but she backed away. Not far as they were linked by his hold on her wrist. 'She has to give in,' he thought. She hadn't succumbed completely yet and he wasn't going to leave himself in the undesired position as a now wounded hunter with an escaped prey. Especially not when he had put himself out on the limb and risked his pride when he had kissed her for the first time. Going after the navigator of all people. He had to win before the night was over. 'Damn that woman and her stupid advice!' he growled in his head.

OOO

**A/N: Oh I'm so sleep depraved as I edit this chapter and write these notes. This story was actually intended to be just Robin sending Zoro after Nami. Him kissing the navigator behind the galley, her giving in and that was supposed to be it. But then I got into the whole stubbornness thing. Try as I might, I couldn't get Nami to just let Zoro have her. Hence Zoro's pursuit of her. And plus, I like having them get physical. Zoro having to physically struggle against Nami's cheeky stunts. Also, I was inspired by the hunter/prey scenario present in many fics I've been reading of a couple I recently started shipping. And so this one-shot kept getting longer and longer. And here we have a split up one-shot just because of this one night. :)**

**Thanx to my reviewers if I didn't thank some of you. :)**

**thatcollegegreenhorn: That's very lovely to hear! ^ ^**

**Thanx for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters.**

OOO

Nami needed another way to take him down. Zoro had recovered rather quickly to her knee-butt. But the navigator found herself not _really _wanting to hurt him again. 'Stubborn beast,' she thought with resentment but also admiration. Nami still couldn't believe what was happening. Why was he coming after her? 'He wants me to give in but why?' she thought, looking at him with a warning in her eyes. She couldn't let herself fall for that momentary lapse of judgement he was experiencing. She had to keep up her resistance! "You look so pitiful," she sneered, keeping up the front. "Maybe I should kiss you just for pity's sake." Saying the word kiss only made her want to kiss him again and the navigator felt like smacking herself.

"Why don't you just kiss me cause you want to," Zoro threw back, startling her with his bold words. 'Yeah, I said it! Gotta be bold!' he thought with determination. He still limped her way and she still backed away. But he had her wrist. She wasn't going anywhere.

Nami laughed now. "Why would I want to kiss a wounded mess like you?" she asked, sarcastically.

To her surprise, Zoro smirked, causing her laugh to abruptly come to a halt. "You'll take me any way you can have me," he said, his tone so seductive, and his words paralysing her so that she stopped breathing, her lips parting.

Nami remembered to breath again and inhaled. "No I wouldn't," she said, her voice suddenly filled with immaturity.

'Can't wait anymore!' The words rang in Zoro's head, spurring his body into action. He jerked on her wrist. Nami lost her footing, she stumbled forward and he caught her in his chest. Immediately his arms trapped her waist, her chest against his and Nami found herself completely lying in his embrace.

"Zoro, let go," she whined, pushing her hands against his shoulders. But her eyes were looking straight into his, their faces so close together as she struggled, and Nami lost all her will to fight. 'Dammit!' she screamed at herself as Zoro brought his lips to hers and claimed them, adjusting his arms over her, pulling her limp body upright and in a more comfortable position but making sure he held her firmly, leaving no room for escape. Nami kissed him back, all her desires pushing her body into his, instead of away. The kiss was not forced but their lips pressed together was. Their hunger for each other spilling out into wild expressions of passion. When their lips separated, all Zoro wanted was a spot where he could keep her in place. He settled on the galley. Nami found herself lifted against his chest, her face in his neck. She felt dizzy, drunk with desire. 'His neck.' Nami pushed her nose against his skin, inhaling his scent, holding onto him, her arms, going around his neck.

Her warm breath tickled his skin distracting Zoro as he took the corner and bundled them through the doorway of the galley, not willing to let go of her. Nami actually giggled when his back hit the doorpost. He carried her to the couch and dropped her on it; the navigator immediately went into battle mode again, slapping her hands against his as he knelt on the seat of the couch with one knee and tried to balance his weight over her with his hands. 'I can't just let him have me!' she thought with aggression. But then Nami fell victim to her urges as Zoro made it through her flailing hands and his mouth was on hers again while his hands gently pushed hers away. It felt so right. She knew she still didn't like him and he knew he still couldn't stand her but kissing her didn't feel wrong. Everything about what they were doing to each other felt right. They had always wanted that. To be caught up in each others arms, for real, to touch each other without abandon. Somewhere in her mind, Nami had come up with the idea to use her knee on Zoro again but as she lay there, kissing him, she still couldn't imagine hurting him again.

Zoro, slowly, trapped her hands above her head with one of his hands and cupped her cheek with the other. Nami couldn't believe the way he was touching her cheek, the way he was moving – slow. 'He wants me!' she finally realised. 'He wants me?!' she then thought with disbelief. 'But he hates me!" Nami stared at him as he kissed her, his eyes closed. 'Was this really happening?' she thought, moving her lips in tune with his, her eyes questioning every action. 'Zoro?' How could he be so soft with her? How could he want her? 'He wants me,' Nami thought with emotion taking over as Zoro stroked his hand over her hair, dragging a section over her cheek as he felt its softness. She moved her lips across his, a few more times just to savour this moment, knowing now that Zoro returned her feelings. But then she couldn't anymore. His touch felt too good. She had to get away before she'd start using herhands. 'I can't show him I feel the same.' Nami turned her face away. "Enough!" she suddenly yelled, getting her hands free and pushing him away.

"What?!" Zoro said, stunned. She had kissed him and let him hold her down. And still she wanted to get away. What was so bad about their present position? They both wanted it. He believed it.

"Get off," she mumbled as she pushed him away and jumped up. Zoro hadn't said anything about wanting her. He hadn't. confessed. All he had done was try to force her to submit. Why would she do that?! Nami fled the galley. If she could just get to the safety of the women's-quarters and be free of him! She couldn't think like this. Her body kept betraying her, making Zoro more determined to win over her. Zoro cursed at how he kept letting her get away. But this escape could be blamed on his pain. Nevertheless, the swordsman pushed himself off the couch and went after her.

Nami found herself heading for the slide instead of the stairs, it seemed the quickest escape and she did it, she went down that slide, trying to cover as much of her thighs with her little skirt but suffered some problem with friction on her way down. On the galley balcony, Zoro stared with disbelief but, immediately, he grabbed the railing with one hand and threw his pained body over it. The swordsman landed on the grass, on his boots, at about the same time Nami reached the end of the slide. She battled her way on to her feet and started to run for the stairs, which led to the women's-quarters. But Zoro appeared alongside her and once again, he caught her wrist. "Zoro, dammit!" she hissed as he took hold of her arms, keeping her from getting away. Through their struggle, they realised the door of the aquarium was open. They shot a glance that way and without thinking, moved, so they could see who was in there. Zoro walking backwards and Nami walking frontwards. They saw Franky sitting with his one arm on the back of the bench and Robin, resting her back against his chest as she read out loud. They were also chatting, quietly, caught up in each other's company.

"Think they noticed something?" Zoro asked Nami.

"What, you jumping off the balcony like an idiot?" she asked and looked at the couple. "Doesn't seem so, they look very comfortable," she commented with sincerity.

"_Very _comfortable," Zoro said.

"_Very _cosy," Nami said. And then her eyes met with Zoro's again and Nami made out the danger in his. Zoro pulled her closer by her arms and plastered his lips on to hers. Protesting moans escaped the navigator's throat as he physically moved her backwards, out of the view of the aquarium. Somehow they reached the bottom of the slide and Zoro pushed her down into the confined space. "Zoro, will you cut it out," Nami managed when her lips were free.

"Only if you stop fighting," he groaned, pinning her shoulders down as he kissed her again.

"Ugh," Nami scoffed through the kiss. Then her lips were free again. "I'll never stop fighting," she said.

"Then we'll be here all night," Zoro declared, breathlessly.

Nami gasped with shock. She could never have thought Zoro could be so forceful, well in something other than a life-threatening situation. But then again, she knew all too well how stubborn he could be. But still, she would never have thought that he would use that stubbornness to pursue her. It was mind-boggling to the navigator. Did he really want her so badly? Zoro claimed her lips again, his body, covering hers, his elbow resting by her head. Nami's back arched upwards, her brain directing her body to do things her mind didn't want. She moaned with frustration. Zoro released her shoulder and spread his palm, roughly, over her waist and up her side, trying to claim her completely and again Nami's back arched. Her body was sending all the wrong signals and all because of her uncontrollable brain. Her mind screamed but her lips sucked at his warm, moist, aggressive ones. Her hand went to his roving one to stop his mind-numbing caresses of her side but it got stuck on his forearm – her thumb, her fingers, tracing the bulging veins, all the way up to his biceps. The feel made her gasp over his lips. 'Veins! It's just veins!' she screamed in her head when she realised what she was doing. 'Snap out of it!' Zoro looked down at her with satisfaction. "Oh shut up and get off me," she protested, shoving that disobedient hand against his unmoving shoulder. In the dark, Zoro claimed her lips again and pushed through his desires, determined to see them through and Nami succumbed even though in small steps as Zoro claimed more and more of her stubborn mind.

"Those two are really going at it, aren't they?" Franky said as protests of different kinds had all the while been vaguely audible, even over the bubbling of the tanks in the aquarium. Zoro landing on the grass from the balcony had also not gone unnoticed. And Robin had seen the fighting couple steal a glance into the aquarium.

She chuckled. "Hopefully, they will have reached a mutual understanding before the night is over." She then closed her book.

Franky looked down at her. "You going to bed now?" he asked, a little sad at the thought of breaking up their cosy moment. And to his disappointment, Robin slipped her legs off the seat and sat upright, her warm back no longer touching his arm, her soft hair no longer consuming his mind. Franky eyed her, shyly. She was so beautiful to him. And he still couldn't believe that he had known about her for years but had never met her, until that fateful day, on that train.

Robin stood up and then she looked at him. "Goodnight, Franky," she said. And Franky's eyes widened when she touched his large chin with her delicate fingers. Then her fingers slipped away. "See you in the morning," she said and headed for the door.

"Oi," Franky called, jumping up from his seat and Robin turned around. "Nico Robin, may I walk you to the stairs?" he asked, a sombre expression on his face as he wanted just that little more time with her.

Robin turned away again. "If you like," she said, and with a broad grin, Franky followed her out.

On the slide, Nami and Zoro froze their actions. Zoro's hand was now pinning Nami's arm down, above her head and her other hand clawed into his T-shirt as they had started struggling again. Slowly, Robin and Franky emerged from the aquarium and strolled across the lawn, together, not saying much, but walking at their own pace. The swordsman and the navigator watched them, only moving, slightly, to get more comfortable as they lay, in that awkward, frozen pose. Zoro wished they would walk faster and so did Nami. Franky and Robin didn't look the fighting couple's way, letting their 'secret' fight continue.

"Zoro, get off me," Nami whisper-yelled.

"No," Zoro said in a rough whisper.

"Damn you," she hissed, trying to free her arm and digging her nails into his T-shirt but strangely avoiding digging them into his skin to cause some pain.

Franky stopped at the foot of the stairs and Robin climbed the first step but then she stopped as well. The raven head turned around, ensuring she didn't face the slide. "Goodnight, Franky," she said again.

"Think they saw us?" Zoro asked again.

"Why don't you _ask _them?" the stubborn Nami threw back but not in a loud voice. Seemingly just as intent on keeping their 'fight' a secret. Then she let go of a distracted Zoro's T-shirt and pushed her palm over his face.

"Nami," Zoro whisper-growled, using his free hand to fight her attack.

On the stairs, Robin lingered a little longer than she should have and then she leaned in and kissed Franky on the cheek. The kiss was soft and oh so fleeting to the cyborg, even though Robin didn't pull away too quickly. She held her lips there, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy. Then she turned away, to part from him, but Franky grabbed her hand, making her stop. He lifted her dainty hand to his lips and kissed it as he looked Robin in the eye. The raven-head smiled and then he let her go. "Oi," Franky called in a lowered voice as she climbed the stairs.

"Yes, Franky?" Robin answered, looking at him again, amused.

"See you in the morning, Nico Robin," he said with a broad grin. Loving the fact that he would see her again in just a matter of hours.

"Till then, Franky," she said, playfully, and left. Franky sighed with wonder and remained where he was, until she was in her room, overjoyed that Robin had shown signs of liking him too. Then he made to go to the men's-quarters but not before throwing a few words into the dark.

"Oi, you two," he said, without looking over his shoulder.

Zoro and Nami were still struggling. He had a tight grip on her attacking hand and they froze again, looking over at Franky, who, obviously, was aware of their presence. "Huh?" Zoro said.

"Cut it out and go to bed. You can fight again tomorrow," the amused shipwright joked and left. Zoro looked down at Nami.

"I don't care about tomorrow, I'm not moving," he hissed down at her. "Give...in."

"Go...to...hell," Nami hissed in return.

"Only if you come with me," he said. "Remember, I'm still supposed to take you there."

"Oh, we going on a date now?" she asked, sarcastically. "Your touching me over the passed few minutes is all the hell I'm willing to put up with, thank you very much," she said. With that, Zoro released her arm as well as her hand. Was being touched by him really so terrible in her eyes? "Stop lying," he said.

Nami knew her words had stung but she couldn't stop being defensive. She grinned. "The thing about being a good liar, Zoro, is that no one can tell you're lying," she said. "How do you know I'm lying?"

Her taunting of him, fuelled his desire further and Zoro dug his fingers into her short hair. "I know with the way you kissed me back. I know with the way you touched me." he growled over her lips. It was still so weird for him to be uttering such things to anyone but there he was, talking the nonsense, anything to keep up the good fight and break down her resistance. Words and his brute strength being his only weapons. Swords wouldn't work here.

Suddenly, arms sprouted from the slide, grabbing hold of Zoro and pushing him off Nami. They had to strain against his chest because Zoro wouldn't back away immediately. Nami looked on with surprise and searched for the one responsible. Robin was on the balcony again and after Zoro was off Nami and on his feet, she happily returned to her room. The raven-head not interested in helping Nami escape but just allowing the chase to continue as it had begun to get too stale for her taste. Zoro stared up at her with frustration. This was all that woman's idea and now she was helping Nami get away.

"Thank you, Robin." Nami, eagerly fled the slide. She had help now!

"Nami," Zoro said, remembering to keep his voice down but Nami ran for the stairs. She had a protector now and she didn't have to give in to anything! But then she noticed Robin wasn't on the balcony anymore and the door to their room was closed again. 'Wasn't she helping me?' the navigator thought, shocked. Then Nami realised she was standing still and Zoro was almost on her again. Nami changed her heading and tried to get back to the galley stairs, instead – the library, her destination. If she needed to, she'd lock herself up in the bathroom if she had to but he was not going to make her admit anything that night. Nami couldn't believe how Robin had only helped out that little bit. 'She did this!' the navigator realised. Nami knew that Robin was aware of how she felt about Zoro and Robin must have told him! She'd deal with her later! Nami almost reached the stairs but then realised she would not make it up to the library without Zoro getting hold of her. It was impossible! She had a stairs to climb as well as a ladder. 'Dammit, am I gonna have to wake the whole crew up to make him stop?!" she thought. Then Zoro's swords caught her eye, still standing against the railing. Could she?

Nami grabbed one, causing Zoro to stop in his tracks. The navigator pulled the long sword from its scabbard, breathing heavily, her lips parted in a sneer.

Zoro watched as she drew Wado Idimonji, noticing a little discomfort she tried not to show. The sword was practically, the length of the scabbard and it took some arm length to manoeuvre it out. Zoro found his determination to have her growing by the second as she dared to wield one of his swords with her inexperienced hands – dared to use it against him. Nami dropped the empty scabbard on the grass and held the white hilt with both hands, aiming the point of the blade at him. "Come closer and _I'll cut you_," she threatened, calmly, using his commonly used words against him. A smirk formed on Zoro's lips. An open mouthed, hungry smirk.

Nami had no idea what she was doing to him and she wasn't not enjoying her position. She felt powerful, holding one of his swords. It was as if it passed on from his strength to her. That strength she admired so in the green-haired swordsman.

Zoro moved closer. Only six feet away from the very sharp blade. "You're not being very smart, moron," Nami said, somehow, hiding her fear. She didn't know whether he would try to kill her for touching his swords, or want to kiss her again. Zoro said nothing as he stopped. Then he covered the remaining few feet, stopping right at the point of the blade. His chest, touching it. His eyes drifted over the blade, then up to meet her eyes, sending a thrill through her body. Nami grinned, cheekily. "Put your bandana on," she ordered in a smug tone. Zoro blinked with surprise. "Do it." Nami enjoyed her position. He had his little attempt at domination but she was ruling now. And ordering him to put on the bandana had always been a fantasy of hers. That night was turning out to be one hell of a night, despite her many fears about 'giving in' to Zoro.

An amused frown crossed Zoro's brow as he reached his right hand to his left upper-arm, to untie the bandana it held. He eyed her as he loosened it from his arm and tied it around his head, the edge was so close to his eyes, it made his face less readable in the dark than before. Making him look more like the demon that he was. The demon that was hunting her. Nami gulped. He looked so appealing, standing there, like that, obeying her order...but did she have to go and make him look scary! "Now,...pick up the sword," she said, moving away from Sandai Kitetsu, the remaining sword on the ground. Zoro's eyes narrowed, noting her turning her back to the stairs of the second-deck. He wasn't stupid. The navigator was just using the swords as a distraction so she could get away. "Unsheathe it," she said as he picked it up. Nami was about to drop Wado and run but Zoro spoke.

"I'm not drawing this sword for nothing, Nami. You better back up your threat," he said, unsheathing the Kitetsu and watching her watch him draw the sword with a purpose. Zoro's glare, dangerous, under the shade of his bandana. Now he was Zoro, the pirate swordsman, the user of santoryu and Nami knew she was in trouble. Zoro armed and challenging her as she faced him with one of his precious swords was not exactly something she had ever included in her fantasies. Only if she had a death wish! "You said you'll cut me, witch," Zoro said, the evil smirk spreading on the one corner of his mouth. He moved closer.

To be continued...

OOO

**A/N: Oh dearie, Nami, lol. This night is set before Thriller Bark. So as far as I know, Zoro had two swords at the time. **

**ficklesticks: I'm so glad you're tantalised. ;D**

**Saiyk: I love that! ;)**

**Raikiri80: Zoro drew a sword. Is he upping his game? Lol**

**Trunksmybaby: Lol!**

**Thanx for reading and reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters.**

OOO

"You gonna fight, witch?" Zoro teased, giving his sword one swift swipe away from his body with one hand, his other hand in his pocket. Nami made out the evil smirk on his lips. It was so dangerous so challenging. Suddenly, he attacked but with one hand only.

To the swordsman it was just a little swipe but to the navigator, the vibration rocked through her inexperienced hands with a shudder as his blade hit hers with an audible clang. She gasped, her eyes widening. She had actually held on to the sword and not dropped it with his surprise attack. But that wasn't the most shocking part to Nami. He was making a noise! Zoro knew he had to be quiet but he just couldn't resist striking at least once. And she hadn't faltered.

"Cut that out, moron," Nami nervously hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing, the navigator, taking a step backwards. She had to get to the stairs and then to hell with swordplay. She couldn't play his little game! Nami looked over her shoulder at the stairs behind her.

"Oi, Nami," Zoro called, bringing her attention back to him and she found him, gently, touching her blade with his, putting a little pressure against it, pushing her sword to her right, forcing Nami to have to move her body to relieve the strain on her wrist.

'What the hell?' she thought as she had to move; the stairs appearing on her right side now, the railing behind her. 'Dammit, does he know?' she cursed in her head.

Zoro wasn't smiling as he, successfully, lead her away from the stairs. He kept his blade in place, holding the hilt with both hands now as they face each other. "Strike," he said. "You said you'll cut me."

Nami's mouth dropped open. Was he insane?! She wasn't going to get into a sword fight! And yet, as she held Wado, she actually considered using it against him, just to show the arrogant ass she could attack, that she could get a strike in there. But Nami didn't know how to do that. The sword was so long and a bit heavy. She knew that anything she tried would be too slow to Zoro. He'd easily see it coming. The only way she could attack was with one hand and even then she doubted her speed. But Nami didn't seriously want to cut him so what the heck would she be attacking? The sword in his hand? The air? Zoro couldn't get enough of their present position. Obviously, she was no match for him but he enjoyed being on that level with her. Having her be so bold to face him that way. And taunting her was fun too. "If you want, I'll teach you how to handle a sword," he said, lazily. "Cause you're holding it all wrong, and your stance, – " he tilted his head to the side as he looked at her long legs. " – there's no balance there."

"Shut up," Nami hissed, in a rather childish tone. He was the one who wanted to play with swords and she wouldn't have him embarrassing her with his high and mighty comments. She racked her brain again but couldn't think of one single attack. Every one she came up with involved different parts of her body working together, to ensure something that at least resembled a strike as well as ensuring she stayed on her feet and didn't loose her balance. But it took too much thinking and concentration! She had experience with striking with a long weapon but nothing like the sword in her hands, waiting to be used against her opponent – Zoro! Nami gritted her teeth. She had to give it one go...then she'd run.

Her eyes focused on his hands, paying attention to how he held his sword. Zoro noticed, a little smile creeping up on his lips but he didn't say anything. She covered the hilt with her palms, her right hand as close to the blade as possible. A frown crossed her brow as she concentrated. She tried to lift the sword with both hands but saw she had to know which hand should lead in the moving. Zoro watched her concentration as she raised the sword over her head, having her right hand lift it and her left follow. She glared at him through the gap in her arms as she held the stance. And again, Zoro smiled. The hilt of the sword was then lowered till in front of her face, Nami trying to figure out the balance between her two hands. She raised the sword above her head again, finding she liked that as the starting point of an attack. Then she lowered the hilt level with her chest.

A light strike was what she wanted to try out. So she held the hilt level with her shoulder and struck downwards, finding her right arm stretching out and her left remaining bent. It was such a little strike but Nami loved it. Her eyes met with Zoro's and she couldn't help grinning in a challenging way, her enjoyment obvious. But then the challenging smile disappeared and Nami raised the hilt back to her shoulder. He wanted a strike? She'd give him a strike and then she'd high tale it up to the library! Nami looked at her hands, making sure she had it right. Her right palm faced her as her left one faced in the opposite direction. It felt comfortable. Zoro couldn't wait for the strike to happen. He didn't care how weak it would be but coming from Nami, he knew it would be filled with passion and determination. Nami pointed the sword at him as his pointed his to her. Then she practised putting her left foot forward for better balance.

"That's right," Zoro said. He knew what her attack would be so he knew what her stance should be.

"Ugh, you know?" Nami asked, irritated.

"It's your first strike, woman," he said. "You have to start out simple."

"_Simple_," Nami groaned, glaring at him. Then. "Ha!" She struck from her right shoulder, aiming for his sword. Nami didn't intend to say anything but the sound came out. Maybe it was her fury at attacking someone she knew she was absolutely no match for. Zoro met her attack with a minor movement of his sword and their swords clanged. There was something so exhilarating about the sound and the force of the swords meeting. Nami and Zoro had their eyes on each other, both feeling that surge travelling through them. She wanted to strike him again. So she did. But this time she lifted the sword over her head, using her right leg for support. And she attacked again. Only a gasp escaped her lips and it sounded almost like laughter. Their swords clanged again with Zoro's arm going across his chest as he blocked. Nami had an open mouthed smile on her face as she observed him, blocking her. The way he thwarted her attacks with minor effort. She pulled back and again struck from her right shoulder. Zoro moved without even thinking and blocked again. By now Nami was laughing and Zoro meeting her laughter with a grin. And the navigator realised she was in dangerous territory. She was having fun with the swordsman. She had to get away! "Sorry about that but I'm done playing," she blurted out, flinging the sword past him to distract him and running for the stairs. The words barely registered with Zoro before he flung the Kitetsu into the air, his only focus on stopping Nami. The very sharp, cursed sword, swiftly, spun in the air a few times and reached the foot of the stairs before Nami did. Its blade hitting the ground with a force, stabbing it, rather fiercely. Making Zoro flinch as he wondered about how much of that was him. Nami froze in her tracks with the ominous sword, facing her, blocking her escape. One of Zoro's precious swords...was standing in front of her, in the ground. Zoro's sword,...the one he had just held in his hand was standing in front of her. Zoro...had thrown his sword at her! Nami, slowly, turned around, her body trembling, her fists clenched at her sides. "You...threw...your sword at me, you bastard," she hissed.

Zoro came to her. He had his hand on the back of his neck, a little regretful now. "I-uh...yeah," he muttered. He noticed her trembling and wondered if it was just anger or if he had scared her also. He touched her arm but she slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

"Oi, you two, what's with the noise?" Franky called, forcing their eyes off each other as they saw him coming their way. He walked around Wado instead of stepping over it. He had lain in bed, trying to settle down among his snoring crew mates when he had heard what sounded like swords clanging outside. "I could hear everything from the room," he said, pointing a large finger at the men's-quarters. "Were you sword-fighting?" he asked with disbelief. Nami and Zoro didn't answer. Franky saw Zoro had his bandana tied around his head. The cyborg was sure the swordsman only did that when in battle. Nami's hands were on her arms as if she was cold and Zoro had his eyes on her again as he stuck his hands into his pockets. The two of them looking like two stubborn children being scolded by an adult. "Do you wanna wake swirl...? Franky trailed off as he noticed the Kitetsu protruding from the grass, behind them. He looked over at Wado again, where it still lay on the ground. Then he leaned in to Zoro. "Jeez bro, why is it taking so long to get your girl and you had to get your swords involved?" he asked as if it was a dire situation Zoro was finding himself in.

"I'm not his girl," Nami blurted out, shocked, but not really offended at hearing herself being referred to as that. She noticed Zoro looking almost wounded by her words. She blinked with surprise but turned her attention to Franky. "What do you know about getting a girl anyway?" she asked the cyborg.

"Well, as a matter of fact, _girlie_, Robin and – "

"Nami!" Zoro called. Franky didn't get to finish his sentence when Nami bolted and Zoro went after her again.

"Whoa, good-luck, bro," Franky muttered with a sigh.

Nami was headed for the stairs to the women's-quarters again but Zoro wouldn't let her get away. "Get back here!" he whisper-growled. With his confident, wide strides, he grabbed her just as she tried to leap on to the stairs. With heavy gasps and whimpering sounds from Nami, Zoro wrestled her to the ground. He had to get her still but Nami started shoving both hands in his face and he lost his grip on her. Then she was busy trying to get up but Zoro grabbed her around the waist just as she was getting on to her feet. He pulled her down, into his lap. They were both panting with the energy spent – Nami especially. "Give in," he growled.

"You give up," she said, trying to pry his arms off her waist. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy his arms there, tightly holding her to him, even if she was trying to flee. She felt his panting breath on the back of her neck and it wasn't unpleasant, not at all. "What's gotten into you, anyway?" she asked, stopping her clawing at his arms, putting her hand on the ground and trying to pull free. "Why do you suddenly only have eyes for me?"

"I don't," he growled but still, he fought to keep her close, pinning her body to him. His head resting on her shoulder now.

"Then get your hands off me," she ordered, even though she didn't really want it. Nami had never been held like that. Not held in any of the ways Zoro had held her that night. And most importantly, she had never been held like that by him. It was so intimate. The warmth of his body as it cocooned her was intoxicating and she wanted to just sink into it and tell him to never let her go. But he hadn't admitted anything in words. Still he said nothing and only tried to overpower her with his strength.

Zoro didn't respond to her demand. He just held her in silence, his arms encircling her waist. "...Are you giving in?" he asked after some time had passed and she hadn't moved.

"No," she said, her arms, obstinately folded over her chest as they rested on his own arms.

"Then why you not fighting?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for your sanity to return," she muttered, stubbornly.

Zoro turned his head to his right and leaned over, taking her down with him as he lowered them to the grass, on to their sides. Nami turned herself on to her back so she could, at least, get more control over her body but Zoro's upper-half and his hands, covered her waist, ensuring she wouldn't escape. She bit on her lip, running her fingers through her fringe. A little rest wouldn't hurt.

Zoro, gently, rested his cheek on her bare stomach, below her tank top. The warmth of her soft skin, warmed his cheek which was chilled by the night air. "Hey, watch where you put that big head," Nami protested, trying to cover up what the contact was doing to her. The swordsman was thinking what he would do next while he held her down. All his physical efforts had only led to them being exhausted. Zoro had gone into the 'fight' with only words and his brute strength as his aids, okay, his lips and his caressing hands as well, but he had failed miserably and he knew it was because he had barely said anything worthwhile. All he had done was tell her to give in, tease her and challenge her, but he had confessed to nothing. Nothing of what he felt for her. He lifted his head and looked at her, his chin on her stomach now. Nami felt the movement and looked down at him. "What?" she said, her voice too weak to be threatening. It sounded almost afraid as she felt nervous under his gaze. The way he looked into her eyes. As if all he saw was her and nothing would distract him from her. Nami wasn't used to getting such attention from the swordsman. Having emotions showing in his eyes as he looked at her. Never mind that she had always craved it. But all she felt, as he tried to dominate her, was like a victim. Couldn't he just say how he felt? But she knew that was impossible. Honesty like that wouldn't happen between them. Zoro further moved his body over hers, using his hands to push him up as his knees assisted him and he crawled over her, stopping when his face was right above hers. Nami looked up at him, her lips parted as she wondered what he would do. Just try to kiss her again? She wouldn't deny him a kiss but she just wanted more. Zoro's hands and knees surrounded her, trapping her beneath him, finally having her still.

And then he said it. The object of his desire – his crew mate, the orange-haired navigator – lay beneath him, panting, defiant and beautiful. "I want you, Nami," he said, the words gushing out of him with force as if he just had to say them, his body not able to hold them back anymore. Nami's mouth opened, her eyes wide with shock, her head spinning. "Say you want me," Zoro growled. His hands on the grass, not touching her as he hovered over her. His weight resting on his hands and knees as he straddled her. "Say it, Nami." The sound of his fingers digging into the grass as he spoke was all Nami heard beside the tone of his voice, the urgency in which the words escaped his heaving chest.

She lay there, stunned. Her large eyes looking up at him – his muscular form, his tanned skin, his parted lips. He was the one she wanted and he said he wanted her. He admitted it! She started to pant heavily. She had craved the honesty but now she didn't know what to do with it. "You wish," she stubbornly growled back, pushing against his chest, afraid, unable to face what he had just said. The honesty in his words. She didn't know how to face it. She felt the pecks she sometimes lost her eyes on, under her fighting hands. She helplessly grasped at them, getting fistful of his T-shirt in her hands, trying to get his imposing form off her. Her fingers unintentionally urged him on as they clawed at him.

"Say it," he groaned, not budging from his position, the need to hear her admit her feelings obvious in his voice.

Nami went still, her hands falling on to her chest. How could she say that?! How could she make herself vulnerable to him in that way? She was his crew mate, that was supposed to be it. Didn't matter that she wanted to be with him. Acting on her attraction to him was not an option. Especially not with the way they couldn't stand each other. It would be humiliating! But he had said it. He had made himself vulnerable to her. The strong, proud Zoro had made it clear that she had an affect on him, that he desired her. She knew he couldn't back away. He had to have her return his advances or at least get some honesty out of her. It couldn't be an easy thing for him. He said he wanted her. That was a confession. Now he waited, obviously not taunting her, not trying to embarrass her. For once, Nami had to be honest about what she felt for him. She had to meet him half-way.

It didn't have to be unpleasant. Admitting she was attracted to him didn't have to be a gut-wrenching experience even though that was what she had always pictured it would be. But that was because she never thought he would ever feel the same way. And being in denial about her feelings had been easier to live with than being rejected by someone she shouldn't, rightfully even have fallen for. Especially not with her ego. Nami kept her thoughts on what he had done. His confession had made it possible for her to do the same. A few breathes escaped her lips and then she dug her nails into his cloth covered shoulders, actually trying to hurt him now. Zoro remained still while her hands spread out, pushing her palms against his shoulders before she dug her nails in again. All her desire being expressed in her touch as she struggled to get the words out. "Dammit,..." she finally forced them out. "I want you too." Her face, expressed her misery at having to confess but mostly shock as she did. The words came out sounding like a protesting whimper. She had consciously decided to say them, but now that she had, she suddenly found herself on the other side of the fence. No barrier between them. No way she could deny again that she was attracted to him. The deed was done. The words said. Nami felt herself barely breathing as she waited. She had just done the unthinkable. She had made herself vulnerable to him, as well. Nami realised that Zoro could so easily turn the tables on her and say he had only been kidding. But he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't.

Zoro's features betrayed nothing as he looked into her eyes. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers and Nami lay still as he kissed her. Meeting his lips in a gentle, innocent kiss as if it was their first kiss. At least it was the first one they shared after admitting they wanted each other. The kiss was slow, soft, and filled with affection that one didn't know the other possessed for them. Nami's body went limp and Zoro maintained eye contact with her, as if cautious, as he watched her reaction to each kiss. He kissed her with the softest, most tender touch he could muster where Nami was concerned. He stroked his lips over hers and Nami mimicked the movements, stroking back. It sent a tingle through her jaw and her eyes glowed as she shared such a tender moment with him. This went on for some time. Then she desired a deeper kiss and she waited, not kissing him back anymore but her mouth remained open, ready for him to enter it.

Zoro craved entry too and slipped his tongue over her still lips, applying a warm moist trail. Nami's lips parted even further. She moved her arms and Zoro felt her take his face in her warm hands, her thumbs stroking his skin. Finally, his tongue brushed against hers, where it waited to welcome him. Nami leaned her head to the side and her lids fell closed at the contact as a tingling sensation shot right through to her head and she eagerly ran her wet, warm tongue against his as he entered her mouth and a new fight began but in their mouths. Not a stubborn fight, a fight filled with want and need and most importantly, surrender. With the deeper kiss, Zoro's eyes closed as well and Nami's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He lay down on his left side and took her in his arms, gently pulling her into his embrace, grabbing on to her accepting of him. His one arm went around her waist, the other around her shoulders as he held the back of her head in his hand, his rough fingers digging into her soft hair. Nami still clung to him, not willing to let go as he moved their bodies. Zoro kissed her deeply as they worked towards the same goal, to satisfy their thirst for each other. Their fighting bodies were able to come to rest, in the night, as they forgot why they were doing what they were doing and, for once, just gave in. Just let it happen.

**(PRESENT DAY:)**

"How could they spend time together without anyone noticing anything?" Nami said.

"Well, they probably only did it in private," Zoro said.

**(TWO YEARS AND FIFTY EIGHT DAYS AGO)**

The swordsman was on his way up to the women's-quarters. Four days had passed since he and the navigator had 'given in' to each other on the lawn-deck and since then they had steered clear of each other. The occasional eye-contact had happened because of the things that had happened that night, the feelings they now knew they had for each other and the confusion that now followed concerning what they were to each other. But now Zoro was done. Either he stayed away completely or he went and confronted the navigator. Enough time had passed for reality to sink in. He still wanted her. And he still wanted her with him. Only problem was, would she want to go ahead with what they had started. Zoro saw himself just dying of humiliation if she rejected him now especially with her knowing exactly how he felt about her. He found himself in yet another precarious situation. Zoro skipped steps as he climbed the stairs.

"Oi!"

The swordsman looked over his shoulder to find Franky coming up too. "Huh?" he said.

"Gonna continue the fight?" Franky asked.

Zoro scoffed. "Where _you _going?" he asked, without answering.

"It's okay to just admit you're gonna see the girlie," Franky teased. Zoro only looked away. The door they were both headed for opened and Franky as well as Zoro craned their necks to see who had opened it. Robin stepped out.

"Swordsman-san, good-morning," she said, her tone and her face expressing her pleasant surprise at finding him there but Zoro glared at her with caution, shy about how she had pushed him that night and won over his resistance. And now he found himself in another predicament thanks to her manipulating. Plus, he was also still moody over the way she had stabbed him in the back and interfered in his struggle with Nami.

"Hmph," he grunted back.

Robin turned to the cyborg. "Franky," she said, that playful tone in her voice as the shipwright eyed her from head to toe while coming closer to her. Robin moved to him as well, the two consumed with their flirtatious smiles.

Then the moment was interrupted by Zoro. "Oi, she in there?" he asked Robin.

Robin nodded. Zoro left them behind just as Franky took Robin's hand and kissed it. "Good morning, Nico Robin," Franky said with a mischievous smile.

To be continued...

OOO

**A/N: A sword fight and then a make-out session in the grass. Aaah, there's some ZoNa loving for yah;D. I don't know if a katana can end up in the ground like that but this is One Piece world and if katana can be kicked in the air, causing them to spin then this can also happen, haha. I always wanted to do such a scene – have Zoro throw his sword to block her way. The next chapter will be the last. Still two and a half frobin moments left that went unnoticed. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece.**

OOO

In the room, Nami fluffed her pillow, done with making her bed when, _"Oi, she in there?" _a gruff voice outside, asked. Nami gasped, her eyes darting to the open doorway. Zoro was looking for her. Nami was about to rush to the door to shut it, to put anything between them, when she realised how stupid she was being, trying to hide from him. Is this what having feelings for him was doing to her. She should have control. She wasn't afraid of him and she definitely could handle him. But then, the green-haired swordsman appeared in the doorway and the navigator's breathing almost stopped. Things had changed, if somewhat. It was undeniable as she looked into his eyes. As her body began to quiver just that little bit. He had an effect on her. More so since that infamous night. But Nami kept her calm, not showing her discomfort. She wouldn't let him rattle her. Nami didn't know why he was there. Was it to talk...or to come after her again. Did he think he had a right to her now? She found herself not too offended by that idea. The floodgates had been opened. They were familiar with each other now.

Again, Zoro was the one to make the first move after four days of nothing but eye-contact. What was going on with him, she thought. As Nami faced him, she noticed his swords were missing from his haramaki. "Where are your swords?" she asked, boldly folding her arms. "Did you leave them behind again?" Zoro didn't reply. Instead, he stepped into the room and turned to close the door behind him. "Don't close that, I'm leaving soon," Nami said, quickly, not keen on being alone with him. But the door closed, shut, anyway, the room growing darker.

Zoro turned to face her. "We need to talk," he said. He knew Nami wouldn't want anyone else hearing their words any more than he would. After a few seconds of nothing but staring, Nami walked to her dressing table. She picked up her brush and ran it through her short locks, looking at her reflection in the mirror, as if nothing was bothering her. As if her heart wasn't threatening to leap out of her chest, at any moment. So he was there to talk...and not go at her. Nami didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

"Say what you have to say, and then go," she responded. She dreaded what he would say. That he came to his senses and had regrets. That what had happened should stay just between the two of them? Nami knew she didn't want to hear that. If he had now come to that decision after having forced her to have to admit her feelings that night, then she swore she'd punch him in the face if he did. Zoro crossed the room to where she stood and his reflection appeared next to her in the mirror. The navigator glanced at it with disapproval but continued with her brushing. Seeing as she was busy, Zoro pulled the chair out from the dressing table. He turned it around and sat down, next to her, straddling the chair, his muscular arms resting on the back as he looked at the girlish items on the dressing table. Nami was surprised and also furious at having a beast do as he pleased in her and Robin's room. Especially a beast that was, maybe, about to rip her insides out, instead of ravaging her in a good way. "Zoro, just spit it out and then get out," she demanded with building resentment, hardening herself for what was to come.

He looked up at her reflection. "We have to talk about what happened," he said, quietly.

"What's there to talk about, you behaved like an animal," she said, conveniently avoiding the tender moments between them and only focussing on his aggression on that night, wishing she could hurt him just a little before he hurt her. The room seemed so quiet. Only their voices and her brush moving through her hair, interrupting the silence. Nami was scared her voice would betray her fear. She only wanted it to show anger, impatience, annoyance.

Zoro groaned. "Look, you wanted it too. It happened. It's done," he said, not looking at anything in particular. His expression, somehow, sombre. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the way he had gone after her but what would have been a better option? He didn't know.

"That's it?" Nami asked, accusingly. "You came after me like an animal and forced me to admit things. It wasn't some little thing that can be pushed aside. We're crew mates. We have to live together on this ship."

Zoro frowned. What happened wasn't a bad thing, not if they still felt the same and moved on to more. But Nami was right. They had crossed a major line. Nami was being so defensive. He wondered if that was maybe because she felt the same as he did and was afraid he'd reject her. Either that or she didn't want him anymore and just wanted to wash her hands off an embarrassing situation. That would leave him as the rejected one if he went ahead and asked what he had come to ask.

Zoro wasn't looking at her so it was safe for Nami to spy on him through the mirror, knowing emotion was showing in her eyes. She didn't like hearing the word 'done'. Did he mean he was done? Even though it was Zoro of all people and she wished her feelings were still a secret, she still couldn't help wanting to have something with him. She had feelings for him and she couldn't deny it anymore. Not since admitting it to him. Ever since, she felt her heart was hanging on her sleeve, her emotions obvious for only the swordsman to see. And if he wanted to forget, then she wouldn't be able to bear it.

Zoro knew he wanted more with her. He was tired of running from what he felt for her. But just having Nami admit she was attracted to him, wasn't enough. He wanted to know if she would let him touch her again. If there could be something between them after sharing a few, heated moments together in one night. He put himself at risk and asked the question. "After what happened...," he started but stammered. "After..." he tried again but the words were not coming easily to the usually brave swordsman. 'Dammit, just say it!' he yelled at himself. He was running his fingernail over his arm and keeping his eyes there. Just to have somewhere to look. He took a breath and let it out again. "After what happened,...you still interested?" he asked.

Nami's mouth dropped open. The question. He was asking if she still wanted him! Why would he ask that? Her eyes shot to the dressing table and she felt like her stare was pulled there, kept there. Determined not to look his way. She needed to think. Again, he wanted honesty from her. Just asked the question instead of running from it. For the past four days she had thought of nothing but what had happened between them and how she couldn't get over it. Having wondered if Zoro was over it. She knew she wanted more. But she didn't exactly want to just throw herself at him. It was difficult, letting the stubbornness go. She still had her pride to think of. And getting into anything with him was risky. What if someone fell in love. What if only one of them fell in love. What if it was her! She couldn't have that. But was he asking because he wanted to go ahead with what they had started? She didn't know! Nami couldn't stand what she was putting herself through. Things had been so much better before that blasted night. She made a mental note to strangle Robin the next time she saw her. They hadn't spoken yet about the way she had sicced Zoro on to her. Nami, having been too shocked about the nights happenings to want to bring it up, to talk about it. And especially to a traitor whom she had confided in about her feelings for the swordsman. She continued the brushing. The navigator had short hair but that brushing would not come to an end. "You sound like _you're _interested, why else are you asking a question like that," she said, her voice weakened, wanting him to admit to something first. Wishing he would.

Zoro shot a glance up to her. But not to her reflection. He looked directly at her and Nami blinked as she watched his reflection. There was something so strange about it. As if she was someone else witnessing his eyes on her. And she saw the serious expression. The intensity in his eyes. A little smile threatened to break out on her lips as she saw the emotion in him. She hadn't said no. Zoro knew she could have just come out and said no but she was toying with him. Trying to get him to say more. She wanted more, he knew it. Suddenly, he had enough of the games and he grabbed the waist band of her skirt. Nami found the front of her lower half pulled against the back of the chair. They were looking into each other's eyes now as his large hands held her hips in place. If Nami had been angered, her brush in her hand would probably have collided with his green head, a long time ago. But the navigator was not able to think of anything but Zoro's hands on her. Zoro held on to her with relief. She didn't put up a fight. "Do you want me to be interested?" he dared to ask. He kept her hips pinned against the chair. No way was he going to let her rattle him. Zoro was still not used to being flirtatious and so he stuck to being forceful with the navigator. It was one of the few things that he would easily wimp out of and would naturally have gone and worked out or napped instead of putting himself through such torturous activities but he knew he had to be as forceful as possible if he wanted to have any chance with her. And he wanted that chance.

Nami dropped the brush on to the dressing table, just letting it fall from her hand. He wasn't there to ask her to forget. He wanted what she wanted. Nami hesitantly, lifted her hands to his head and started to run her fingers through his hair. For a second it was so overwhelming. Her fingers in his hair while his hands rested on her hips. She couldn't help letting her affection show on her face. She was still getting used to what touching Zoro felt like. What doing anything with Zoro felt like. Even exchanging more than a single sentence with him, in a day, was a rare thing. And here they were talking about their feelings for each other. And they were admitting they wanted to be more than just crew mates. Zoro stifled a groan as her fingers stroked his head, so deliciously. It felt intoxicating and so did her hands on his shoulders, where they finally rested. What did the touch mean. He needed to know. "What does that mean?" he asked, looking up at her, his expression serious, his thumbs stroking her hips. "Why did you touch me like that?"

"I-I...wanted to." It was Nami's turn to stumble. Again, he had made it impossible for her to pretend, to lie. Looking into his eyes, she only saw his sincerity. And it was rubbing off on to her, making her do things she would never do. She lifted her one hand back to the side of his head and stroked his hair again, gently, with her fingertips. Another sign of affection. She couldn't help it. She had feelings for him. Zoro released her and rose up from the chair. With one hand he took hold of the back and lifted the chair out from between them. He put it aside and moved closer to her. Nami looked up into his eyes.

"What do you want, Nami?" he asked, softly.

Nami felt her legs turn to jelly at the soft tone of his voice. "I want..." she tried to say but in her head, she knew she wouldn't finish the sentence, especially not when Zoro moved closer, lowered his face to hers and kissed her without waiting for an answer. Nami, breathlessly, returned the kiss, not able to resist and feeling weakened by the touch of his lips. She was the first to initiate an embrace as she wound her arms around his neck and Zoro followed by taking her into his arms. The kiss continued and was long and patient. As if they were taking time for just them, putting aside whatever lay outside that quiet room, whatever could come between them. The only sounds breaking the silence in the room were rasps of breath, the sounds of wet mouths moving together, the sound of hands stroking over cloth. But then Nami pulled back.

Zoro looked down at her, his lips parted and moist. Nami wondered if she was blushing, her cheeks sure seemed to be burning. "That's enough of those for now," she said, earning herself a frown from the swordsman. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who started this," she added. The navigator then pulled his arms off her. She walked to the door. Once her back was turned to him, Nami quickly touched her burning cheeks with her hands. She had just fallen into that kiss. She had to keep up _some _resistance, maintain _some _control over herself when around him. And she stammered like an idiot! How embarrassing. After taking a breath, she exhaled and turned around, calmly. "Carry those books," she suddenly ordered, pointing at a stack of books on the little table between them. "I want them back in the library and I want them there...before I get there," she announced, with a lot of cheek.

Zoro looked at the stack of books on the coffee table. "What the hell, take it yourself," he threw back, irritated. Just because he wanted her didn't mean she could order him around any more than before.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "But I thought, if the job got done right, I might make some time for more of..._those _before breakfast," she added, referring to the kiss they had just shared.

"'Those'," Zoro repeated, looking at her with a blank face. Nami sighed again, waiting. Then it finally sank in and the swordsman smiled a dangerous smile. "I can get one of _those_, any time I want," he declared.

"Wanna bet?" Nami asked with a cheeky smile.

Zoro looked at the books then back at her and Nami saw the wheels were turning in his head. Immediately, Zoro went for the books and immediately, Nami fled out on to the balcony, grinning, running passed a surprised Franky and Robin. Franky leaning close to Robin as they shared a flirtatious chat by the railing. "Oi!" Zoro knew she'd find a way to cheat. He grabbed the books, bundling them in his arms before he hurried out, not looking the couple's way either as he spotted Nami's orange head disappearing down the stairs. "Oi! You cheating witch!" he called. On the grass, Nami and Zoro flew by Luffy and Usopp and had them wondering why the navigator was running from the swordsman while he carried a stack of books.

"Kids," Franky said, shaking his head.

"Yes, _they're _so immature, aren't they?" Robin teased. Franky gave her a narrow-eyed smile and then their eyes locked on and when he dared to lean in, Robin didn't refuse the first ever kiss he softly lay on her lips.

A giggling Nami reached the second-deck before Zoro did and he found himself running up stairs again to get to her. With a groan, he saw her flee into the galley and only then did he make it to the second-deck. "Hey Zoro," Chopper greeted, coming his way from the infirmary.

Zoro stopped. He eyed the galley doorway. If he took that root, he'd definitely loose the challenge and he'd also have to deal with an angry cook who'd want to know why he was chasing his precious Nami-san. "Forget that," Zoro said with a mischievous grin. "Chopper!"

"Yeah, Zoro?" the reindeer asked.

"I need a boost," the swordsman said with an evil grin.

Nami made it to the upper-deck first and would have waited in the library doorway with triumph if the unthinkable didn't happen. She was startled as books came flying over the railing of the upper-deck, landing in a heap of bent pages and open covers. And then a green head appeared as Zoro climbed over the railing.

"What the hell, Zoro!" she yelled, storming over to him with clenched fists. "My books!"

A smirking Zoro nodded. "Yeah, this is close enough. _You _can take them in...later," he responded, his smirk turning wicked as he lunged forward and grabbed her waist.

"I paid a lot of money for those, you animal!" Nami whined, her body writhing in his arms but Zoro held her tight and pinned her to the mast, their faces close together. "Hey, you lost; the deck isn't the library," she hissed.

"You didn't make it into the library, either," he whispered, over her lips. "Now forget about that. You still interested, woman?" he asked again.

Nami narrowed her eyes at him and gave his unmoving chest one futile shove as a last protest. "Interested in _what_?" she growled, not able to separate his chest from hers.

Zoro was more confident now. "There's something between us, Nami," he said. "I wanna see where it can go."

Nami halted her struggling, a glimmer of a smile appearing on her face. As if that was the one thing she had been waiting to hear and didn't even realise it. "What, like we'll...date or something?" she asked with caution, was he actually willing to try a relationship?

"Date?" Zoro repeated. "I...d-don't know, just...talk, spend time together, do things together and...stuff," he stumbled.

"What, like having conversations,...watch sunsets together and making out...stuff?" Nami asked, trying to sound sarcastic but not getting it right as she really wanted to do all those things.

"I guess," Zoro said, not having given the specifics of a possible relationship much thought. And now they were straightening out the details. Putting up boundaries, laying restrictions.

"And...I'm not supposed to look at any other guys while we're doing this?" Nami asked.

"No other guys," Zoro said with something close to a growl. The cook coming to mind. "Especially not ero-cook," he added.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, looking like she had never even thought about Sanji in that way. Which satisfied Zoro greatly. "Fine," she accepted with a seductive smile. Then Zoro felt her fingers gripping his T-shirt, as if with a warning. "And you'll only have eyes for me?" she asked, "You won't look at any other girls?" It really was clear now that she was threatening and not asking. It was obvious in her tone, in the narrowing of her eyes. In her steel grip on his T-shirt.

"Whatever," Zoro responded with a smirk at her claiming of him. "So...?" He waited for her final answer.

Nami sighed, making it sound like a sigh of regret. "Whatever,..._beast_," she answered, rolling her eyes, which eventually settled on Zoro's lips. The lips which now spread into a satisfied grin and came closer to hers. Zoro kissed her, passionately, and Nami's hands went to hold his face, her eyes open as she looked at him and secretly smiled through the kiss. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer. Nami, willingly, let herself be claimed, as a beast – _her_ beast – pushed into her and kissed her, fiercely, ravaging her in a good way.

**(PRESENT DAY:)**

"I don't think they were involved that long," Nami said. "I mean, if they were involved before we all got separated then we should have noticed something when we reunited."

"I didn't notice anything," Zoro said.

"Hmm," Nami said, pondering."

**(TWO YEARS AND THREE WEEKS, EARLIER:)**

Robin arrived at the sunny. Bubbles drifted by, some popped as she lovingly looked at the sunny. Her home, her sanctuary. The ship that special person in her life had built. Then Franky appeared on deck and laid eyes on her for the first time since the separation. "If it isn't the beautiful archaeologist, Nico Robin," he said in a teasing tone. Their eyes met and Robin's glance flowed over the changes Franky's body had undergone. Franky then leaped on to the railing, eager to display his new, stronger body to his lady's admiring eyes. Unfortunately, Robin wasn't too impressed and an insecure Franky wondered if she still felt the same about him after all that time. Robin stepped on to the sunny and commented on the coating of the ship feeling like jelly.

Franky came over to her. "Yeah, we're ready to travel undersea," he said. Robin asked about the rest of the crew and learned that some had made it to the ship but left again to do some shopping. "Nami was especially impatient," Franky said with a grin. "She was looking for someone, even though she never said who."

Robin chuckled. "And I bet she's off looking for that person as we speak."

"Robin," Franky said, his voice filled with that quiet sincere tone she loved so much as he stopped behind her. Robin turned around and smiled up at him, causing him to smile because he could finally look into her blue eyes again and he still loved her smile so much. Franky didn't know what to do next. How to touch again, the beauty that was Nico Robin. But Robin helped him out.

"You seemed to be admiring me before, Franky," she said. "But now, all I'm getting is a stare. Don't you like me anymore?" she asked with mischief.

Franky really would have collapsed in a heap of metal and flesh if he didn't have such a huge urge to hold and kiss the beautiful raven head. "Ow! So suuu – !" he called out but got cut off as hands sprouted from his chest and pulled on his shirt, bringing his face closer to hers. His shades were removed so she could see his eyes again.

"Don't keep me waiting. Kiss me, Franky," Robin said with a smile and Franky obeyed but first lifted her against his chest, causing Robin to laugh. Then he held her so her face was even to his.

"What have you been up to all this time, Nico Robin?" he asked, gently squeezing her body against him, playfully. "You didn't forget your loyal cyborg, did you?"

Robin slipped her arms around his large neck, letting them rest on his broad shoulders. "I met some interesting men," she answered with a shrug. "but, unfortunately, they were so...human."

Franky grinned, broadly. "Oi, so none of them could take down a ship with their shoulders alone, huh?" Robin blinked with surprise. "Don't worry, Nico Robin, you'll see how suuuperrr I am now. But first..." Franky brought his face to hers and they kissed, sweetly, tasting each other for the first time since the separation.

Later, Nami had made it back to the sunny and was now, impatiently, pacing the deck. Three strawhat pirates still hadn't arrived yet and were nowhere to be found in the town. Chopper had left on the back of his bird friend to find them. Franky and Robin watched Nami, intently, knowing why she was so tense. "Why is he taking so long?" the navigator hissed under her breath. She still felt she had a claim. They hadn't made anything permanent but the last they had spoken about it, which was that day he pinned her to the mast, when they had decided to give a relationship a try, they had made themselves exclusive to each other. As far as she was concerned, after their horrific separation and the aching two years apart, she still belonged to him. And he had better still feel the same way!

"Nami-san, why don't you show me your panties while you wait for Luffy-san?" Brooke asked, after already having one kick in the head from a previous request.

"I'm not talking about Luffy!" she yelled.

"Uh, Sanji?" Usopp asked, puzzled to why she would be waiting to see the cook.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled her insecurities really getting to her.

Then...

_**"Oi!" **_Luffy's voice rang out from the sky and the happy crew ran to wave at him as he and the remaining members arrived on the back of Chopper's bird friend with its massive green, red and blue coloured wings.

"Oi!" Nami called back, waving her arms, excitedly. Happy to see Luffy and Sanji but mostly happy at seeing the green clad figure, – whom she hoped was still _her_ green-haired swordsman – patiently smiling down at them. Sitting at the back, on the bird, Sanji caught sight of his beautiful, well-endowed female crew mates and the cook dropped to the sea water, propelled by a massive nosebleed. But that didn't take Nami's eyes off Zoro as she waited, impatiently.

A knowing Robin smiled up at her crew mates but then left Nami's side and went to stand by the shipwright. "It's their turn now," Franky said, amused. "But the question is, when will we have some time, Nico Robin?" he asked.

Robin folded her arms and let her body rest against his large chest. "Any time, Franky," she said with a smile. "We have nothing to hide." Franky bent over and they kissed, sweetly.

Luffy jumped on to the lawn-deck, everyone's eyes on their captain but, immediately, he noticed Franky's impressive changes. The captain ran passed Nami where she waited, her eyes on the changed swordsman as he leaped on to the deck, a few feet away from her. He was bigger, stronger, more like a warrior. Then she saw his eye. His scarred eye. Her shock clouding her happiness at seeing him again. Zoro slowly came to her, trusting that after two years, she still felt the same as he did. She was more beautiful than before. More of a woman with her long hair trailing her slender figure. "Zoro," he heard her say, emotion thick in her voice and that was all Zoro needed to put his torturous fears to rest. She reached up. Softly, her fingertips trailed along his scarred eye. But with a reassuring smile, Zoro took her hand from his face. His other arm went around her waist and he pulled her closer, burying his face in her long hair, claiming her as his again. Nami gasped over his shoulder as he held her so close, her insecurities disappearing. The two didn't care who saw as Nami let her face settle in his neck. Zoro's other arm wrapped around her waist and Nami put her arms around his neck as they lost themselves in their own intimate embrace, ignoring the stunned glances around them. And then they kissed, sweetly, while the rest of the crew only continued to look on with surprise. Everyone except Luffy who couldn't keep his glowing eyes off Franky. Franky who playfully squeezed Robin and kissed her raven head, knowing she was very proud of her handy work. And a sickly, blood-drained Sanji as he lay in Usopp's arms. Zoro and Nami, tightly embraced again, only starting to make up for two, long years apart.

**(PRESENT DAY)**

Nami sighed. "Not even flirting or any kind of hand-holding," she muttered.

"Maybe they only did such things at night, in the dark. When no one was around," Zoro said.

"Maybe," Nami said.

**(ONE AND A HALF WEEKS AGO)**

"Zoro!" Nami yelled as the green head took a warning step towards the cook.

"Why so angry, marimo?" Sanji hissed, empty tray in hand after serving Robin and Nami drinks. The cook had been acting out since finally finding out about their relationship. Deliberately, hanging around Nami whenever Zoro wasn't around.

"One drink was enough, dartboard! You can go now!" Zoro growled, gripping his swords.

"Oi, calm down over there!" Franky ordered from the mast, where he sat at Robin's feet.

Then. "Sanji! Zoro!" Luffy's stern voice rang out from where he stood on the galley balcony with folded arms. They looked up at their captain. "Guys, if you have something to settle then...just fight," he said.

"Luffy, shut up!" Nami growled just as fiercely as Zoro had.

Robin chuckled. "So where were we?" she asked Franky.

The cyborg grinned up at her. "Well, Robin, I was gonna ask if I can...call you my lady," he said, a little shy.

Robin chuckled again. So amused by the large man's discomfort. "That is a rather nice title," she said, thinking. "but I'm not of noble blood or any sort of royalty," she added.

"Huh?" Franky looked confused. Then he understood. "Not that kind of lady, Robin," he said with a frown. "I didn't mean Milady, I meant _my_ lady." But then he realised she was teasing. "Okay, stop kidding around now," he said with seriousness. "Can I...call you – "

" – your lady," she said, leaning closer and resting her chin in her palm.

"Marimo, you don't own Nami-san!" Sanji yelled.

"You're nothing but a damn nuisance!" Zoro growled back. "You have to back off!" Then he glared, evilly at the cook. "or I'll just have to cut you up into tiny pieces," he said, starting to draw one sword.

"Go ahead, marimo," the cook, hissed, lifting a foot from the ground but Nami's fist collided with the back of Zoro's head, stopping his actions, and Zoro went down.

Sanji's eye widened with glee. "Oh Nami-san! Do you pick me over that green shithead?!"

"Sanji-kun," she said, calmly.

"Hai, Nami-swaa – !" he cheered but was silenced when Nami grabbed the collar of his blue shirt.

"Sanji-kun, you can still make your cups of tea and you can still make your drinks and I'll appreciate it but Zoro and I are together now! _Get that in your head!_" she hissed and released him.

"H-Hai, Nami-san," the cook said, a little startled. "I still love my Nami-san even when she's scary!" He declared and ran off.

"Luffy!"

"Huh?" the captain said, still on the balcony.

"Go think of better orders to hand out than ones that encourage fights among your crew, _captain_!" Nami ordered.

Luffy shrugged then focused his attention on the approaching Sanji. "Oi, Sanji, I'm hungry. Got some meat?" he asked, happily following the cook to the galley but Sanji slammed the door closed before he could enter, flattening the rubber captain's face. "Oi, that's not nice, Sanji," Luffy mumbled before separating his squashed face from the wooden door. Unperturbed, he opened the door and went to bother the irritated cook.

Zoro still lay on the ground, rubbing his sore head and glaring up at Nami. "Woman, you better stop doing that," he said.

Nami sighed. "Or what?" she asked, dropping herself down on his abdomen and knocking the air out of him. A rather tolerant Zoro lay flat, letting her straddle him.

Franky watched, over his shoulder. "There are rooms on this ship," he grumbled.

"Why Franky, I didn't know you're such a prude," Robin joked.

"I'm not, but I do like doing some things in a classy way." He took her hand and kissed it. "You still haven't answered my question, Nico Robin."

Nami folded her arms while she looked down at Zoro. "Or what?" she repeated.

"I don't know why I'm bothering with you, woman, you're nothing but trouble," Zoro said, his face, expressionless. The relationship between the swordsman and the navigator hadn't been a picnic since they had reunited, especially with their clashing personalities getting in the way. Things hadn't been any better before the separation and with an opportunistic cook always hovering around, Zoro had a hard time keeping his jealousy under control.

"Like I said, a long time ago. You started this," Nami said. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the grass as she watched him. Her hair slipped over her left shoulder and Zoro tried to touch it, still fascinated with her long, orange strands, but Nami pushed his arm away and pinned it above his head. Then she pinned the other one as well and Zoro let her. "Will you leave me?" she asked, playfully. "Will you leave me, after hunting me down like an animal. Like the beast you are? But you can just forget that," she announced. "You're not going anywhere, cause you're mine."

Zoro smirked at how possessive she was and deliberately scoffed at her.

"Say it, Zoro." Nami, partially mimicked what he had done that night, a few years ago. "Say your mine. Say it," she ordered with a cheeky smile.

Zoro lifted his head, just a little. "You're mine, witch!" he growled up at her.

Nami put her palm over his forehead and pushed his green head back down in the grass. "Say it!" she hissed, bringing her lips close to his. "Say you're mine."

Zoro couldn't stand her half the time and being with her drove him crazy sometimes but he wanted her like no other and he didn't want to belong to anyone but her. After a lingering silence, he said it. "I'm yours," Zoro said in the most delicious base tone and Nami grinned.

"Very good," she responded with triumph, releasing his arms and sitting straight up again.

"But you're still my prey!" Zoro grabbed her arms and rolled her on to her side, turning his back to Franky and Robin as he mauled his prey. Nami could only be heard laughing as he growled and grazed her neck with his teeth.

"Franky, if I'm going to be your lady," Robin said. "then you'll have to do something for me."

"What's that?" he asked, taking his eyes off the rowdy couple on the grass.

"Put on some pants," Robin said and laughed.

"Oi, you wouldn't do that, would you?" he asked, pained.

Robin sighed. "Maybe a pair of shorts?" she suggested.

Franky groaned. "Nico Robin, you drive a hard bargain," he said. "But if I did it for anyone...it would be for my lady," he said, grinning broadly with the last part and kissed her hand.

**(PRESENT DAY)**

The swordsman and the navigator still stood, watching Robin and Franky. "I really wonder when it started," Nami said, still pondering on the secret affair. "Maybe we saw something but it really didn't dawn on us."

"Hmph," Zoro agreed. "Or maybe they were just very good at hiding it."

"Yeah, _very _good," Nami added with a sigh. Zoro put his arm around her waist and Nami snuck hers around his waist as they made to walk away. But then.

"Nami-san. Zoro," Robin called. Zoro and Nami turned around to look at her. "You're welcome," Robin said to them and Zoro narrowed his eye at her but then he looked down at Nami who was playfully pulling her tongue out at an amused Robin.

"Hmph." Zoro nodded at Robin with a quiet smile and pulled Nami closer, planting a kiss on her forehead as he led her away just before Franky and Robin shared a kiss on the lawn deck, the shipwright and the archaeologist expressing their feelings which had never really been a secret but rather an, unexpected secret.

The End.

OOO

**A/N: And that's that. Aren't Zoro and Nami perfect together? Both blind and only having eyes for each other ^ ^. This chapter was not supposed to be this long but something always goes wrong when I edit and words keep being added. But I'm exhausted now and am just going to push that publish button. Hehe **

**So, that's it for me. Unfortunately, for the next month or so, I won't have much time for writing. So I really don't know when I'll be publishing anything again. Maybe I'll have something in September. I really can't say. Thanx for the support, readers, reviewers, favers and followers. I really appreciate it. I'LL BE BACK. :)**

**B'Bye for now. :)**

**-n3**


End file.
